From Bad To Worse
by rahzwell
Summary: What exactly happened last night?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ One

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. What exactly happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sunlight all but slapped Kurt in the head as he turned over in bed. The pain that ripped through his head felt like someone slammed his head against a wall.

"Ugh." He grunted. He put his hand to his head and then noticed that there was another body in the bed with him. "Blaine?" He asked tentatively.

There was no answer just a low moan of someone who seemed to be in the same state as Kurt. The other person turned to look at him and Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"Rachel?" He all but shouted. The sound like a shotgun blast. "Ow!" He groaned grabbing his head.

"Kurt." Rachel hissed. "What the hell?"

"Please don't scream." Kurt said pulling a pillow over his head.

"Kurt?" Rachel said at a more reasonable volume. "Kurt?" Rachel repeated shaking Kurt's shoulder hard.

"Stop?" Kurt said turning toward rachel again. "What?"

"Are you wearing anything?"

"Wearing? What does that have to do -?" Kurt started to ask then stopped mid-thought. His eyes went suddenly wide. "Um. I don't think so." He lifted his side of the covers and grimaced.

"Neither am I." Rachel said completely horrified. She paused for a moment then her eyes went wide. "You don't think that, um, we, um, you know."

"Rachel?" Kurt said rolling his eyes. "I doubt it. Gay, remember?" He pointed at himself.

"I know, but I feel something kinda weird."

"Weird? Where?"

"Um, down there."

Kurt's eyebrows went up. "Weird, how?"

"I don't know how to explain it." Rachel said avoiding eye contact with Kurt. "I think I need to go to the bathroom." Kurt looked at her expectantly. "Turn around."

"Oh, yeah." Kurt said turning away from Rachel as she pulled herself up out of the bed.

While Rachel was in the bathroom, Kurt pulled himself up and starting looking for his clothes. He found his jeans, but no underwear. _Yuck._ He thought as he pulled the pants on. He had no idea where his shirt was and slowly moved about the room to look for it. Unfortunately he had to sit down every few seconds because the room kept spinning.

Kurt had found most of his clothes and was trying to find one of his shoes when Rachel opened the bathroom door. She was now wrapped in a terry cloth bathrobe. She had tears in her eyes and Kurt cocked his head questioningly.

"What is it?"

"I'm, uh, bleeding, Kurt."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm not sure," She said softly, "but I think we may have had sex last night, Kurt."

"That's impossible, Rachel." Kurt said standing up and looking around the room trying to get his head to work. "We couldn't have had sex. I'm gay. Hello?"

"Yes, but we woke up in bed together, Kurt." Rachel said her voice choked with emotion. "And, we were nude and -."

"And, what?"

"And, I was a virgin." Kurt gasped. "But, I don't think I am anymore."

"Oh, Rachel." Kurt said then stopped. What could he say? _I'm sorry, _just didn't seem to cover it.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel said around a sob.

"Can I?" Kurt said opening his arms to hug Rachel.

Rachel moved into Kurt's arms. He held her while she cried. Kurt's eyes burned as well.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked again.

"I'm going to call Finn." Kurt decided.

"No, you can't do that. Rachel said panicking. "He can't know about this."

"Would you rather I call my Dad, or your Dads?" Kurt asked doubtfully.

"Of course not."

"We need to find out what happened." Kurt said. "And Finn was at the same party. He may be able to fill in the blanks for us."

"Okay."

"We don't have to tell him everything, yet." Kurt added. "We'll only tell him the whole story if we absolutely have to." Rachel nodded resting her head on Kurt's chest.

Rachel was sitting curled up in a chair when the doorbell rang. She looked at Kurt who lightly patted her knee and went to the door.

"Kurt?" Finn asked sounding shocked. "What the hell, bro? Where the hell did you disappear to last night? I had to tell Mom and Burt that you went back to Dalton early." He looked at Rachel who had teared up again. "What the hell are you doing at Rachel's?" He saw the tears in Rachel's eyes and shrugged. "What's wrong, Rach?"

"We need your help." Kurt interupted. "We don't really know what happened last night."

"But, you didn't drink." Finn stated. "And, Rachel I only saw you sip one wine cooler all night. How can you not remember what happened?"

"We -." Rachel started but couldn't get her voice to work right. She shook her head and looked away.

"Someone at the party must have put something in our drinks." Kurt reasoned.

"Well, the party wasn't exclusive to Glee Club." Finn said thinking out loud. "There were other kids from McKinley, but there were kids from other schools, too." Finn frowned. "If I find out who did this -." Kurt shook his head a little. Protective Finn was kinda cool.

"There's more, Finn." Rachel said from behind Kurt. "I think I may need to see a doctor and I can't go to my regular doctor because then my Dads will find out."

"A doctor?"

"We both woke up with headaches, like hangover headaches." Kurt said. "And, the room kept spinning when I first got up."

"For me, too." Rachel said. "And, Kurt and I woke up in bed together. Nude."

"What?" Finn sputtered. "Kurt?"

"I told you, I don't remember anything." Kurt said.

"But, I think I know." Rachel said tears streaming down her face again.

"Okay." Finn said sounding like the wind had been knocked out of him. "We need to get you both checked out then." He pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Rachel asked.

"Puck."

"Why the hell would you call Puckerman at a time like this?" Kurt asked.

"If anyone knows how to find medical attention under the radar, it's Puck." Finn said.

"Right." Kurt said shrugging at Rachel.

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Two

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The clinic that Puckerman ended up taking them to looked like something out of a movie. A 70s movie about seedy methadone clinics and junkies. Kurt felt like he needed to a tetnus shot just sitting in the chair.

"So, I didn't give them your real name or age." Puckerman was saying. "Pay'em cash and they won't look too closely."

"Pay?" Rachel said shocked. "We don't have money."

"Yes, you do." Kurt turned to see Blaine standing at the door.

"Blaine, how - ?"

"He called me." Finn said. "I told him what was going on. He wanted to come check on you."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked sitting down next to Kurt.

"I don't know." Kurt said. "I'm still having double vision and my head still hurts."

"Me, too." Rachel agreed. "And, I feel sick still."

"That sounds like Rohypnol." Puckerman offered. "Not that I have ever used it or anything, I just know a bit about its side affects."

"Who the hell at that party would have slipped you guys ruffies?" Finn wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Rachel said sadly. "I just want this to be over."

"Mr. And Mrs. Walker?" the nurse at the desk called.

"That's you two." Puck nodded.

"You told them we were married?" Kurt huffed.

"It allieviates questions sometimes." Puck said dismissively. "Go on."

Kurt and Rachel had been in the back offices of the clinic for several minutes now and Finn had taken to pacing the length of the room. Blaine was staring staight ahead and Puck was popping his knuckles.

"What the hell?" Finn said stopping mid pace. "I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out who might have done this."

"Finn, you have to admit that even though neither one of them deserve it, not everyone at McKinley likes Kurt or Rachel." Puck said.

"Yeah, but this." Finn said. "What about Dalton?"

"Pretty much everyone likes Kurt there. And, the Warblers really are like rock stars. We don't get screwed with all that much." Blaine explained. "And, it's not like public school, there are stricter rules and regulations. Something like this could get you expelled; arrested even."

"You know what I'm thinking." Puck said waiting for Finn to connect the dots.

"Karofsky?" Puck schrugged. "What would he gain from this?"

"Humilitatng Kurt and you in one swoop." Puck said. "Seems like a win-win situation for that bastard."

"I don't know." Finn said. "I don't think he's smart enough for this."

"But, there are other guys on the football team that _are_ smart enough." Puck said.

At that moment, Rachel and Kurt came out of the clinic's back offices. Finn shook his head at Puck to shut him up.

"You guys okay?" Finn asked once they got close enough.

"Haven't you heard?" Kurt said looking serious. "We're married now." He threw a glare toward Puck. Finn rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the doctor said that the amount of Rohypnol in my system could have caused an overdose."

"What?"

"Same for me." Rachel said. "He said that the dosage could have caused us to go into seizures and die."

"Holy Crap!" Puck said.

"Maybe we should bring the 'rents into this?" Finn offered.

"No!" Rachel hissed. "I don't want anyone to know about this, let alone my Dads."

"But, Rachel." Finn began.

"No, Finn." Rachel pleaded. "Please."

"Yeah, Finn." Kurt said from behind her. "We're okay now. There isn't any need to upset my Dad. He doesn't need that."

"All right." Finn acquiessed. "I don't like this, but okay."

"Kurt, we need to get back to Dalton." Blaine said interupting.

"Yeah." Kurt said then looked back at Finn. "Just stick with the whole 'I-went-back-to-Dalton-early' story, okay." Finn nodded. "Tell them I had a test to study for or something."

"Okay." Finn said. "Come on Rachel, I'll take you home."

"Kurt?" Rachel said questioningly. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt said pulling Rachel into a hug. "We're okay."

Kurt felt wrung out and near tears again as he watched Finn, Rachel, and Puck walk out the door. Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. "Are you hungry or anything." Kurt shook his head again.

"I just want to crawl into my bed and go to sleep." Kurt said shakily. "I'm exhausted."

"Okay." Blaine said. "Come on." He nodded toward the door.

They drove back to Dalton in silence and, true to what he said, Kurt immediately changed into his PJs and crawled into bed. Blaine watched him for a second or two before crawling in next to him. He curled around Kurt still in his street clothes and pulled the other boy closer.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

"For what."

"Helping." Kurt said. "Being there. You know."

"You're welcome." Blaine said lacing his fingers with Kurt's. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You don't have to do that." Kurt said trying to pull away.

"Yeah, I kinda do." Blaine said softly. "Just sorta what boyfriends do, right?" The sudden intake of breath by Kurt made Blaine sit up and look him in the face. "Right?" Kurt nodded. Tears once again sliding down his face. "Nothing can change how I feel for you, Kurt. All I want to do now is find out who did this and why."

Finn dropped Puck off at his house before driving Rachel back to her house.

"You want me to come in with?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded. She hadn't been all that excited about going back to her room.

Rachel headed to her room and opened the door slowly not sure what she expected. The bed was still rumbled, but nothing else seemed different.

"I should wash these." Rachel said pulling the sheets off the bed.

"I'll take them to the washer." Finn said. "You go change."

Rachel nodded and headed into her bathroom. She pulled the door shut and locked it. She had never felt the need to do so in her entire life, but now, she felt so insecure. So lost. She showered quickly and changed into her pajamas. She pulled her robe around her and then started pulling new bedding out of the closet to remake the bed.

Finn came back into the room just as she was tucking the corners in. He helped her spread out the comforter and watched as she carefully pulled the covers down and climbed in.

"I could stay." Finn offered. "Your Dads won't be back tonight, right?" Rachel nodded. "I could camp out on the sofa." Rachel looked at him confused. "I just don't want you to be alone. I'm worried about you."

"I know." Rachel said. "If you want, you could camp out here." She patted the side of the bed.

"I don't know." Finn asked. "What about your Dads?"

"Won't be home until tomorrow afternoon." Rachel said. "By then you'll have gone home."

"Or, I could stick around and watch TV or movies with you."

"That, too." Rachel said hopefully.

"I'll call Mom and Burt; tell'em I'm at Puck's."

"He'll cover for you?" Rachel asked shakily.

"Damn well better." Finn said.

"Are you still angry at him for Quinn - and me?" Rachel asked blushing.

"Not so much." Finn said. "We kinda called a truce when the football team was forced to join Glee Club."

"Do you still care about me?"

"Of course, I do." Finn said.

"And, Quinn?"

"Don't do this right now, please." Finn said shaking his head.

"Okay." Rachel said. "Sorry."

Finn took off his jacket and then lay down on the bed next to Rachel.

"Do you mind?" She asked as she turned toward him. He shook his head and pulled her to him.

Rachel lay with her head on Finn chest listening to his heartbeat. The tears came again making her angry.

"I'm so sorry, Finn." Rachel said. "About everything."

"Shh." He pulled Rachel closer. "Go to sleep. It's okay."

-/-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Three

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**5 Weeks Later . . . **_

Life fell back into an appearence of order for Kurt and Blaine along with Rachel. Class and rehersal and class and rehersal. Nothing much was said about the night in question. That was until Puck came to Glee Club the bearer of bad news.

"Finn, where's Rachel?" Puck asked as soon as he entered the choir room.

"She isn't here yet, why?"

"There's something you two need to see." Puck said in hushed tones. "I called Kurt and loverboy, too."

"What is it?"

"Not here." Puck said. "We can check it out over at my place after rehersal."

Finn looked at Puck like he'd grown another head. A knot tied itself up in his stomach. He felt very much like he had when he couldn't find Kurt the night of the party.

Deep down he was afraid that something bad had happened to his step-brother and he would never had been able to forgive himself for it. He had been so relieved when he found out that Kurt was okay, well, give or take, that it was easier to take the news about the Ruffies-induced night he spent with Rachel. He'd also felt guilty for that relief. The last thing he really wanted was for two people he truly cared about to have to go through what they had gone through and now -.

Rachel came in just then and sat down gingerly next to Finn. He looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head at him lifting her hand to stave off any questions he might have.

After rehersal, Puck came over to where Finn and Rachel were sitting.

"Guys we have a problem." Puck whispered. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Rachel said. "I haven't been feeling very well the last couple of days and I want to go home."

"It's important." Puck explained. "Lauren is waiting for us at my place. Come on."

"We'll meet you there." Finn said. "I can give Rachel a ride if it's okay with her." Rachel nodded.

"Sure, fine, but hurry up." Puck said. He turned back suddenly. "Kurt and Blaine should be there any minute."

"What the hell was that all about?" Rachel asked.

"Something he needs to show us." Finn said. "Sounded ominous."

"What do you suppose it is?"

Finn shrugged. "No idea. Let's go find out."

Lauren was sitting at the kitchen table at Puck's house with an open laptop in front of her munching on Oreos. She looked up at Puck as he entered. Shaking her head.

"I isolated the cookie and disabled it." Lauren said around a mouthful of Oreo. "I can't guarantee it won't be forwarded by anyone who got it already, though."

"That's better than I hoped." Puck said taking Lauren's hand and kissing it gently before looking up as Finn and Rachel came in the door.

"Blaine and Kurt just pulled up." Finn said. "Did they ditch classes to get here this quick?"

"Don't know." Puck said. "Don't care. This is more important."

Kurt and Blaine entered the house and moved toward the table with Finn and Rachel.

"What's going on?" Kurt said rather breathlessly.

"I got an email." Puck said. "A video. Someone seemed to think that I'd enjoy it or something."

"What email?" Rachel asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Lauren." Puck said.

Lauren looked aprehensive and then turned the laptop toward the four other teens sitting at the table. The media player was up. Puck nodded at her and Lauren started the video.

The video was obviously from a cell phone camera. It was somewhat blurry and dark and seemed to be shot through the crack of a door or window.

Suddenly a door opened and light shone into the room as two dark images moved into the room tangled together. It was Rachel's bedroom and the couple in question was Kurt and Rachel. They were kissing and laughing. The back of Rachel's legs hit the bed and she fell back on to the bed pulling Kurt with her.

The sound was muffled due to the distance from the phone, but certain sounds drifted over the audio.

_Oh God_. Rachel was saying.

_Like candy. _Kurt said liking the stripe of skin from Rachel's collar bone to the bottom of her ear. Rachel giggled and started pulling her shirt up over her head. The camera dropped down suddenly

_Damn it!_ Someone cussed.

The scene swam back into frame a few seconds later. A now topless Rachel had he legs around Kurt's waist, his pants pulled down to the tops of his thighs.

_Please. _Rachel hissed he hands moving down Kurt's back. _Need -. _Her voice cut off as Kurt thrust forward. _Ahh! Yes! Oh God! _

The moans and other sounds from the video grew more intense and louder. Whomever was filming chuckled. Someone whispered something about _Kurt the fag _and then someone else said, _not anymore, huh_. They chuckled harder and the camera giggled with the movement causing the scene to go in and out of focus.

"Turn it off." Rachel said. Lauren immediately stopped the video. Rachel looked green. "Where'e the bathroom?" Puck pointed down the hall.

Rachel ran down the hall and into the bathroom. Sounds of retching could be heard through the door. Finn hurried down the hall and stood outside the door.

"Rachel?" He asked as he knocked lightly.

"Go away, please."

"Where'd that come from, Puck." Finn asked as he reentered the kitchen pointing at the computer.

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't."

"Okay." Puck confessed. "Won't."

"Puck, I'm warning you." Finn said taking a step toward the other boy.

"I will." Puck said. "But, I want to find out where it came from first."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"The guy that sent this to me may know who made it." Puck explained. "If I can find out, then we can do something about it."

"Like what?" Finn asked. Puck looked at Lauren.

"When Puckerman and I thought about doing a sex tape, Ms. Holiday told us that making and/or being in possession of a tape like that would be considered child pornography and we could be arrested." Lauren explained. "If we can find out who made it, then we can get the authorities involved."

"Authorities?" Kurt said, his voice thin and small. Blaine looked at him concerned.

"Yeah, the cops or the internet watch dogs, the FBI, whatever." Puck said.

"And, our parents." Finn added.

"Finn."

"No, Kurt, this is too much." Finn countered. "We can't deal with this alone. We have to talk to Mom and Burt." Finn looked up to see Rachel standing at the door to the kitchen. "And, your Dads, too, Rachel, we have to."

"More than you know." Rachel said tearfully.

"What do you mean?" Finn frowned.

"I think I'm pregnant."

-/-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Four

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Burt sat silently staring into the space. He couldn't really believe everything that he'd just heard. Carole putting her hand over his brought Burt back to himself. He usually had no problem speaking his mind, but in the case all he could do was stare at the children sitting in front of him.

_They're kids._ He thought. _Just kids._

Rachel's Dads seem to be in the same boat. Hiram looked completely shell shocked. Leon was staring at his shoes. Rachel looked like she wanted to disappear off the planet and Kurt was pale, well, paler than usual.

"What the hell?" Burt finally managed. "Where the hell were you?" He spat at Finn.

"At the party." Finn said defensively. "But, Kurt disappeared, Burt. One minute he was sitting on the couch with me and then he went to the bathroom. I didn't see him again until he called me the next morning." Finn held up his hand to stop the next question. "I was up all night trying to find, Kurt. I knew if I came home without him there'd be hell to pay."

"Who was at this party?" Hiram asked.

"Lots of kids." Blaine said. "I probably would have been there, too, but I had a project due."

"How did the two of you end up at our house, then?" Leon asked.

"We don't remember." Rachel said her voice full of emotion. "I don't remember anything before waking up in bed with Kurt." Leon winced. "We were drugged."

"With what?" Burt asked.

"Rohypnol." Puck said.

"And, just how are you involved?" Burt asked angrily.

"He helped us the next day." Kurt said. Burt looked at his son expectantly. "He took us to a clinic to be checked out."

"How did you get medical attention anywhere by yourselves?" Burt asked. "You're under age."

"I know this place. A clinic." Puck said looking guilty.

"And, that's how you know about the drug?" Carole asked. Kurt nodded. "So, you know for sure it was Rohypnol?"

"Yes." Rachel said quietly.

"That would explain a lot." Carole said. Burt looked at her. "Rohypnol, it's the date rape drug, Burt. If they gave it to both of you, it wouldn't have taken much to manipulate you." Carole knitted her brow. "And, that would explain the blackout as well."

"But, who would have done this?" Burt asked looking back at the teenagers in front of him.

"There's more, Dad." Kurt said.

"That's where I come back in." Puck said. "I was emailed a video yesterday."

"A video?" Hiram asked.

"Of us." Kurt said softly refusing to meet his father's gaze.

"Together." Rachel said staring at the pattern on the table cloth.

"Oh, my God." Leon said.

"Who sent it to you?" Burt asked raising his voice.

"I can't tell you, yet." Puck said.

"Oh, really?"

"I'm going to meet with the guy who sent it to me in about an hour." Puck explained. "If I'm lucky, and I'm always lucky," he winked at Lauren, "he'll spill the beans on where the video came from and who drugged you guys."

"And, if he doesn't, we corner him, and theaten to beat the crap out of him until he does." Finn stated matter of factly. Puck nodded and bumped fists with Finn.

"Then we take the information to the cops or whomever and make'em pay for hurting Kurt and Rachel like that." Puck shrugged.

"This could get ugly." Finn said. "Really ugly."

"But, it's not the only thing to worry about." Rachel chimed.

"Sweetheart?" Hiram asked fearfully. "I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Rachel said. "But, I haven't been feeling very well for a few days now and yesterday I got to thinking that I may know why."

"Why?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"Oh, God." Carole hissed.

"I think I might be pregnant." Rachel whispered.

"Oh, dear God." Burt huffed.

"Have you done a test, yet, sweetie?" Carole asked. Rachel shook her head. "Then we should do that first before anyone panics."

"Yes," Leon agreed, "We'll take you to the doctor -."

"No." Rachel said. "I don't want my doctor to know."

"There are some good over-the-counter tests, Guys. Trust me." Carole said. "I'll make a list and you can get one of those. I'd suggest you wait until first thing in the morning, though. You'll get the best result then."

"Right." Leon stood. "Come on Rachel." He said offering her his hand. "Let's go home, Sweetie. You get some rest, I'll take a Xanax and we'll both feel better." Rachel looked at him awkwardly. "It's a joke, Honey. Come here." He pulled her into a hug. Hiram then hugged them both.

"Oh, Honey." Hiram said. "How about we don't get crazy until we know for sure, okay?" Rachel nodded against her father's chest.

"I have to go, too." Puck said. "Come on, Lauren, you can come with me." Lauren cocked her eyebrow at him. "Hey, I need my muscle, don't I?" She rolled her eyes but went with him as he followed the Berrys out the door. "I'll call you as soon as I know anything, Finn."

"You better." Finn warned closing the door.

The silence that enveloped the house once everyone was gone was nearly deafening. Kurt sat a the ktichen table nervously fidgeting with the edge of one of the placemats. Burt cleared his throat causing the boy to look up. Blaine turned toward Burt as well.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Burt asked softly.

"Not so much." Kurt said shaking his head. Blaine put his hand over Kurt's, his other arm wrapping around Kurt's waist as Blaine slid closer to Kurt.

"Not much can be done until we know something." Carole said patting Kurt's shoulder. "Either with Rachel or with Noah."

"We'll save the big decisions until after tomorrow morning." Burt said. "So, why don't you go on up to your room and rest." Kurt nodded his head. "Blaine, you should go with him."

"Oh, okay." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and pulling him toward the stairs. "Come on, Babe." Kurt stood up reluctantly.

Blaine guided Kurt up the stairs to his room. Once in his room, Kurt began to undress trailing his clothes behind him as he made his way to the bathroom. Blaine watched him sadly. Kurt, _his_ Kurt, would never just toss his clothes on the floor this way. Kurt disappeared into the bathroom and Blaine heard the sound of the shower come on. He picked up Kurt's clothes and, carefully folding them, laid them on the seat of Kurt's vanity table.

Blaine had just taken off his shoes as Kurt exited the bathroom. His jacket and bag were on the floor by the door. Kurt was wrapped in a robe, his hair still wet and laying down on the sides of his head. Blaine walked to Kurt and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"You smell good." Kurt said softly his voice muffled by Blaine's shirt. "Like Blaine." Blaine smiled.

"And, you smell like strawberry kiwi shower gel." Blaine said. A small smile played at Kurt's lips before dying altogether.

"This sucks." Blaine nodded in agreement. "I could be a father, you know?" Blaine nodded again. "How would you feel about that?"

"How do _you _feel about it?" Blaine countered.

"You could walk away if you wanted to." Kurt offered. Blaine frowned. "I wouldn't blame you."

"Why the hell would I walk away?" Blaine asked pulling away from Kurt to look him in the face.

"I wouldn't blame you, really." Kurt repeated looking down. "A baby is going to complicate the hell out of things."

"And, you think I would just walk away and not stand by you no matter what?" Blaine frowned. "You think that little of me, do you?" Blaine pulled Kurt's chin up to make the other teen look him in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Complicated or not, baby or not, you can't get rid of me that easily." Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt said a small smile finding its way to his lips. "Lie down with me."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Kurt laid down facing the window as Blaine laid down behind him. Kurt pulled Blaine's arm around his waist interlocking their fingers.

Burt stood outside his son's room listening to Kurt and Blaine's conversation. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop, but he'd stopped himself from knocking when he heard them talking about babies and Blaine leaving.

When he heard them talk about _love_, Burt had rolled his eyes. But, regretted it a few seconds later when he heard that Blaine truly had no intention of bolting on Kurt. It might not be love, but then again, hadn't they said the same thing about he and Kurt's mother when they talked about getting married just 3 months after they met.

"Kurt?" Burt said softly knocking on the door as he opened it.

"Yeah, Dad." Kurt said turning his head toward Burt.

"I'll give Dalton a call in the morning. Let them know you had a family emergency." Kurt nodded. "You'll go back Monday."

"Thanks, Dad."

"No worries, kiddo." He looked at Blaine. "Do you need to call your parents or anything, Blaine?"

"Oh, um, no." Blaine said sounding like it hadn't crossed his mind to do so. "They're out of the country right now. I'll call Ritta when I get up. She's the housekeeper. Let her know where I am."

"Okay." Burt said. "I'll let'em know at Dalton that you're here, as well."

"Thank you, Sir." Burt nodded.

"We'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Kay." Kurt said already sounding sleepy.

Burt gave them one last look before pulling the door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Five

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Well, that was a waste of time." Puck said to Lauren as they left their meeting with the guy who had sent Puck the video of Rachel and Kurt.

"What a loser." Lauren said as she finished her fries. "What about Karofsky? You think he might have had a hand in this?"

"Well, if he did, he wasn't alone." Puck said. "You heard the guys on the video. They don't sound like anyone we know."

"Maybe Karofsky masterminded it?" Lauren offered.

"Karofsky is a lot of things," Puck shrugged, "but, _mastermind_ isn't one of them."

"Well, who's party was it any way?" She said taking a sip of her soda. "Maybe they know something?"

"You are a genuis, Lauren Zizes." Puck said winking at Lauren.

"You just noticed that?"

Puck shook his head and dialed his phone.

"Finn?" Puck began. "No, deadend." He pasued. "Well, Lauren had an idea to talk to whomever it was that threw the party. Wanna come with?" He nodded to Lauren. "All right. We'll come pick you up first thing in the morning."

"You know maybe it didn't have anything to do with Finn or Kurt or Rachel." Lauren said distractedly. "Maybe it was about that Blaine guy. How much do we know about him?"

"Well, from what Kurt told us, he was bullied pretty badly before he transferred to Dalton." Puck said. "And, Kurt's head over heels for him."

"More like heels over head." Lauren quipped.

"Lauren." Puck cringed.

"Puckerman." Lauren teased.

"I don't need that particular mental image in my head, thank you very much." Puck said.

"Why?" Lauren asked. "Is it turning you on, Puckerman? Thinking of two guys getting it on?"

"Well," Puckerman said, "pretty much anything turns me on." He smirked. "But, especially you." He moved closer to try for a kiss, but Lauren turned away and laughed.

"Nope." She said and hurried away toward the waiting car.

"Tease." Puckerman called after her.

-/-

Finn hung up his phone and looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Finn said. "You okay."

"I haven't the slightest idea anymore." Kurt said.

"Where's Blaine?"

"He fell asleep." Kurt said nodding toward the stairs.

"So, Mom and Burt went to get dinner." Finn said shrugging. "I think they wanted to talk alone, you know." Kurt nodded.

"What about you?" Kurt asked guardedly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess." Finn said running his hand through his hair. "I mean, I'm not happy about what happened between you and Rachel, but you didn't do it voluntarily. So, then I feel like finding whomever did this and beating the absolute crap out of them for hurting you and Rachel that way." He shrugged. "And then I'm mad because they took that away from both of you."

"Took what away?" Kurt asked confused.

"You're first times." Finn said. "I mean, yeah, I've been with - people, but, the first time, well, its supposed to be something special. You know, something you remember." He shrugged again. "And, you two don't remember and may never remember each other and that's just cheap." He balled his fists. "Not to mention, I kinda doubt that you would have wanted your first time to be with, you know, Rachel and vise versa." He took a shaky breath. "And, I feel responsible."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because, I'm supposed to protect you." Finn said. "You're my brother now, my younger brother, and I'm supposed to keep crap like this from happening." He shook his head and plopped down on the couch. "It just makes me want to hit something. Oh, by the way, there's a hole in the garage wall. I'll tell Burt I stumbled or something and help him fix it."

"Finn?" Kurt said looked at Finn's right hand. "You're bleeding."

"Oh." Finn looked at his hand as if he'd never seen it before.

"Come on." Kurt said taking Finn's hand and leading him to the kitchen. He pulled the first aid kit from the broom closet. "Sit." He pointed toward the barstool by the counter.

Kurt moved quietly and effciently cleaning the blood away from Finn's battered knukles and applying disinfectant. Kurt reached for the bandages, but Finn stopped him.

"No." Finn said. "They'll be all right without bandages." Kurt looked doubtful. "Really. And, that'd just draw attention to 'em." Kurt nodded.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?" Blaine said as he walked into the kitchen. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. But, your bed is really comfortable."

"Well, you looked comfortable and cute." Kurt said.

"Puck's coming over in the morning with Lauren." Finn said. "We're going to talk to the person who threw the party, maybe see who all was there and try and piece stuff together."

"I should go, too." Kurt said.

"No." Finn said. "I want you to stay out of this for right now."

"This is about me, Finn."

"And, I won't let you be hurt again." Finn said. "If this person knows anything and it turns ugly, I don't want you to have to deal with that." Finn looked down at the ground. "I can't let that happen again."

"Finn." Kurt said. "This was not your fault."

"Well, it feels that way." Finn said. "And, since I didn't protect you the last time, I'm sure as hell going to do it this time."

"What are you going to tell Dad and Carole?"

"I tell them that I have to help Puck with something."

"Promise me you'll be careful." Kurt warned.

"Always." Finn said just as Carole and Burt came in the front door with food.

-/-

Rachel woke up around 5:30am. She had made sure to drink a ton of water the night before so that she could take the pregnancy test. She was practically floating when she headed to the bathroom. Her dads were still in their room which was good because she really didn't want them around. She didn't know if they were asleep or not, but at least they weren't hovering around her bathroom door.

She opened the pregnancy test and pulled out the components. She felt sick and hoped it was just nerves.

_I can do without morning sickness right now_. She thought. She read the directions and took a deep breath. _I can do this._ _I pee on a stick and . . ._

". . . it changes my whole life." She said out loud. The sound of her own voice startling her. "Okay, no time like the present."

-/-

"Everyone was drinking and having a good time." Stuart Williams, the guy who'd thrown the party, was saying. "It isn't my fault if someone got too drunk and ended up in the wrong bed." He smirked.

"That's my brother you're talking about." Finn said grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt and slamming him in to the nearest wall.

"I don't even know who your brother is." Stuart said.

"Kurt Hummell." Finn hissed. "And, he wasn't even drunk. All he had was soda."

"But, someone spiked it." Puck said. "Someone put something in my boy, Kurt's, drink."

"Kurt Hummell?" Stuart asked. Finn tightened his hold on the shorter teen. "Okay, okay, there was a couple of guys. I don't know who they were, they asked about some fag named Hummell that goes to Dalton." Finn pushed again. "They said it, not me."

"Chill, Dude." Puck said looking at Finn. "We need him to tell us who they were. He can't do that with a broken neck."

"Who were they then?" Finn said easing a bit on the kid's throat.

"They didn't give me their names." Stuart said. "They just wanted me to point out Hummell. So I did." Stuart swallowed the best he could with Finn's forearm against his throat. "Hummell got up to go to the john and I saw the bigger of the two guys drop something in his soda."

"And, you didn't say anything?" Finn ground out. "You let someone drug my brother and you didn't do a damned thing about it?"

"It wasn't any of my business." Stuart said. "Everyone was just having a good time."

"Oh yeah, everyone had a great time." Puck said. "Just fucking peachy." If Finn hadn't had this ass against the wall already, Puck wouldn't have been able to keep from beating the living crap out of the scumbag.

"Just so you know," Finn said with one last press of his forearm to the guy's larnyx, "my parents will be in contact with your parents very soon. And, if you're lucky, really lucky, you won't end up in jail for wanton endangerment of a minor." Finn let Stuart go and the other teen nearly lost his balance.

"What?" Stuart's eyes went wide. "I didn't know -." He grabbed hold of Finn's arm to keep from falling.

"Doesn't matter." Puck said. "You're over 18. Kurt's a minor and it happened at your party. Makes you liable."

"Oh, God." Stuart said. He sat down hard in the chair Finn had pulled him out of.

"What'd they look like?" Puck asked before they left.

"Who?"

"The royal couple." Puck quipped. "Who do you think?"

"Oh, um, yeah, well, they looked like guys, you know, maybe from Dalton. They had that vibe about them, I guess. I did hear one of them say something that could have been Josh, or Jason, maybe." Stuart said. "My little sister goes to McKinley and she didn't know them." He looked toward the house. "You can ask her. She was there when the guys asked about the fag."

There was an explosion of motion and suddenly Stuart was splayed out on the floor with Puck standing over him.

"He has a name." Puck said pointing his finger at the teen on the floor. "His name is Kurt Hummell, and he's my friend, and you are never to call him that ever again."

"Right. Right. Sorry, man, sorry." Stuart looked up at Puck shaking his head vigoriouly holding his hand to his nose.

"Come on." Finn said pulling on Puck's arm. "Let's go get Blaine. Maybe he can help us out at Dalton. At the very least, we can go with him to look around. Maybe ask some questions."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Six

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Burt Hummell padded down the steps. He halted when he entered the living room. Kurt and Blaine were asleep together on the couch. Blaine lay behind Kurt with his arms wrapped around the other boy tightly. Kurt stirred waking Blaine.

"Morning." Burt said when Kurt opened his eyes.

"Morning, Dad." Kurt said scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked around a yawn.

"About 6:00."

"Way too early." Blaine said attempting to hide his face in the couch cushion.

"The phone woke me up."

"Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Hiram, actually." Burt said nodding. "We need to get dressed and head over there."

"Is she pregnant?" Blaine whispered.

"Just get up." Burt said shortly. "We'll discuss it all when we get over there." Burt turned to head back up stairs.

Kurt heart leaped into his throat. He stood on shaky legs. Blaine stood and took his arm to keep him upright.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Little light headed." Kurt shook his head to clear it.

"Take it easy." Blaine said. "We don't even know what's what, yet?"

"We will soon enough."

Kurt headed upstairs to his room. He felt like he needed to shower again or possibly throw up or both.

"Sympathy morning sickness." He muttered under his breath. "Great."

Hiram answered the door. He ushered everyone into the living room. He told them all to sit down and then looked to where Rachel was sitting with Leon. Rachel was in tears again. Kurt didn't think that was a good omen.

"It's positve." Rachel stated flatly.

"There is always a chance for a false positive according to the instructions on the box." Hiram said optimistically. "So, we are going to take Rachel to our doctor." Rachel looked at her father earnestly. "We discussed this sweetie. Our doctor needs to know about this and, since he knows your medical history, he's the best option." Rachel nodded biting her bottom lip.

"I'd like to be there." Kurt said.

"There really isn't any reason for you to be there." Leon said dismissively.

"Well, since it's my baby, I'd say there is a very good reason for me to be there." Kurt countered.

"Kurt." Burt said making the teen look at him.

"No, Dad." Kurt said. "It's my child and I'd like to be involved."

"Please." Rachel said tearfully. "Don't fight. If Kurt wants to be with me, it's fine. I don't mind. I mean, he is the father, right?" She looked at her fathers. She saw the look pass between them. "And, even if you don't need to have a _mother _and a father to raise a child, it would be nice to have _two_ parents who actually want to be in his or her life, right?"

"Of course, honey." Hiram said. "If you want Kurt there, then we won't argue, will we Leon?" He gave his husband a look that said there would be no arguement. Leon acquised reluctantly.

"And, after the baby is born?" Burt asked. "What are you going to do then?"

"I haven't thought about it really." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Rachel should really think about giving the child up to a nice Jewish family." Hiram said looking at Leon.

"That way, we know that the child will have a good home and a good life." Leon agreed.

"And, do I get a vote in this?" Kurt asked.

"You're children, Kurt." Hiram insisted. "You two can't be expected to make big decisions like this."

"We may be young, Daddy, but we're not toddlers." Rachel said. "I can make the decision. _We_ can make the decision. And, I think that Kurt and I should be allowed -."

"You and Kurt," Leon scoffed, "are _children_."

"And, we're going to be parents!" Rachel shouted. "And, we are going to have say in this whether you like it or not!" She suddenly put her hand over her mouth.

"Calm down, Rach." Kurt said standing and moving toward her.

"I'm okay, Kurt." Rachel said. "Oh God." She rushed out of the room. They all heard the bathroom door slam.

"Could you please not upset her." Kurt ground out as he followed after her.

-/-

"Rachel?" Kurt called softly as he knocked on the door. He could hear the sounds of retching from inside. "Can I come in?"

The door unlatched a few minutes later. Kurt entered the bathroom to the acrid smell of vomit and Rachel standing at the sink rincing out her mouth.

"Spray's in there." She said pointing toward the cabinet near the door. "Just don't spray it near me. Don't want to prompt another projectile incident." She tried to smile and Kurt smiled back. He gave the air a quick spray and then sat on the side of the tub while Rachel sat on the closed toilet lid. "This is quite a mess, huh?" He shrugged. "I always had this planned so much better."

"I never planned _this_ at all." Kurt shurgged. "Being gay tends to be 100% fool proof contraception." Rachel chuckled. "So, do you want to keep the baby?"

"I don't know, yet." Rachel said. "My mother gave me up and she said she always regretted it." Rachel shrugged. "I just don't want to look back in ten years and wish that I had made a different decision, you know." She suddenly looked fearful. "What about you?"

"I don't know either." Kurt said. "Never thought it would be an issue. But, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to keep the baby, though."

"You and me, parents." Rachel said. "Who'd have thought?" Kurt smiled. "You think we can do this?"

"Why not?" Kurt said. "We would have one hell of a support system between your Dads and my Dad and Carole and our friends. This child will want for nothing. Especially love."

"You love her already, don't you?" Rachel's eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Her?" Kurt asked.

"I don't like calling the baby 'it'." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I think I do." Kurt said.

"Then we should keep her." Rachel said smiling.

"You think they''l go for that?" Kurt said nodding toward the door.

"I don't think I really care." Rachel said.

Kurt took Rachel's hand and kissed it. Rachel smiled and pulled herself to her feet. She moved into Kurt's arms and he hugged her back. Kurt then followed as Rachel opened the door and headed back into the fray.

"Hey, Blaine." Finn said as he and Puck approached the other teen in the quad of Dalton Academy.

"Finn? Puck?" Blaine asked surprised by their sudden presence. "What you two doing here?"

"We got a lead from the guy who threw the party." Finn explained. "He said that one of the guys looked like someone who goes here."

"Dalton." Blaine said chagrined. "No way. Everyone loves Kurt here. He's a Warbler."

"Well, he didn't say for sure." Puck clarified. "He just said there were a couple of guys at the party asking for Kurt that they looked like they could be from Dalton. And that one of them put something in Kurt's soda."

"He saw this?" Blaine asked. "And, he didn't say anything?" Puck shook his head. "Is he still breathing?"

"Through only one side of his nose, but, yeah." Puck said. Blaine smirked.

"Do you know a Josh or Jason or something like that?" Finn asked. "That Stuart guy said he thought one of the guys called the other one by a name that sounded like that."

"There's Jeff, but no way he'd ever be involved with something like this." Blaine said. "Sure, he sings with us, but he's more choreography. And, he's not even in competition with Kurt."

"What about with you?" Puck asked suddenly remembering what Lauren had said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, Lauren said something about maybe this having to do with you instead of Kurt or Rachel or even Finn." Puck explained.

"I doubt that." Blaine said. "I mean, I don't think so."

"Maybe we should talk to him." Finn asked.

"Yeah, sure, he's in the common room." Blaine said. "You guys need to sign in and then we can go find him."

-/-

"I'm getting really tired of the dead ends." Finn was saying as he entered his house.

"We could have beaten it out of him." Puck said nonchalantly.

"We can't beat up everyone just to get them to say what we want them to say." Blaine countered. "What's up with the hole in the wall?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen from the garage.

"I tripped." Finn said.

"Yeah, okay." Blaine said.

"Mom!" Finn called. "Burt! Anyone home?" 

"We must have beat them back from the Berrys." Finn said.

"I would have thought he'd call or something." Blaine said digging his phone out of his pants pocket. Just then "Teenage Dream" began to play. "Oh, um." He stammered trying to answer it too quickly and nearly dropping it in the process. "Kurt?"

Puck snickered looking at Finn and nodded toward Blaine. "They get any cuter, I'm going to get a cavity."

"Oh, okay." Blaine said frowning. "Sure, we're already here." He paused listening. "Finn and Puck." Another pause. "They came up to Dalton to follow up on something they were told about the party." Finn got Blaine's attention and shook his head. "Well, let's just say it didn't pan out and we'll tell you about it when you get here." He smiled. "I love you, too. Bye, Babe."

"Love you, too." Puck said in a high falsetto.

"Shut up." Blaine said smiling his face turning pink.

"You really do, you know, love Kurt, don't you?" Finn said ignoring Puck.

"Yeah." Blaine shrugged.

"And, if he knocked up Rachel?" Puck said. "What then?"

"Won't change how I feel." Blaine stated flatly. "Besides he and I already discussed this. I'm not going anywhere."

"Rocking." Puck said putting up his fist. Blaine bumped Puck's fist with his own. "Not everyone would man up like that. What about you, Finn?" Puck asked suddenly.

"Kurt and I are still brothers, dude, that's not going to change, duh." Finn said confused.

"Not Kurt, Doofus. I meant Rachel." Puck said rolling his eyes. "What are you gonna do about Rachel?"

"We're not together." Finn said. "I'm, you know, back with Quinn now."

"Dude." Puck said. "I wish you'd make up your mind already."

"I did." Finn said. "I'm with Quinn. We've been together since before Regionals."

"Well, then, I'm definitely going to be there for Rachel." Puck said. "We Jews have to stick together." Blaine chuckled. "What, Rachel and I have a kinda sorta friendship thing. Besides, she's going to need, well, she's gonna need us all."

"We'll stand by her." Finn said. "Not just me, but all of Glee Club." He looked at Blaine. "And, Kurt, too."

"The more the merrier. They're going to need us all. No doubt." Blaine nodded.

"We did the same thing for Quinn." Puck said. "And, she survived."

"That reminds me." Blaine says. "Who all in Glee Club knows about this?"

"Just us for now." Puck says. "We'll talk with everyone else as soon as Rachel and Kurt are ready for that."

"Wow. Nationals?" Finn said as if it were the first time he'd thought of it.

"We'll figure it out." Puck said. "We did last time. This is no different."

"But, the baby." Finn said.

"Will be fine." Puck said. "Rachel won't even be as far along as Quinn was, Dude. Which is good. I'd rather not end my evening with Rachel's water breaking."

"Quinn's water broke at competition?" Blaine asked.

"Regionals last year." Finn said, and Puck nodded.

"Wow." Blaine said.

They all turned when the door to the garage opened again. Kurt was the first in.

"Hey bro." Finn said. "What's the news?"

Kurt tried to speak, failed then cleared his throat. "It's a baby."

"Holy sh -, hello Mr. Hummell, Mrs. Hummell." Puck said censoring himself.

"Hello, Noah." Carole said. Puck smiled.

"So'd you find out anything?" Burt asked.

"A name maybe." Finn said. "Kurt, do you know a Josh or Jason?"

"No." Kurt said. "I don't think so."

"Well, the guy wasn't sure it was either of those names." Puck said. "He just said that it was a 'J' name that sounded like Josh or Jason."

"Never mind." Finn said. "We'll figure it out later."

"Well, I'm sure you are all hungry." Carole said. "I'll get some lunch started." She turned to Kurt. "Would you want to help me, Sweetie?"

"Sure." Kurt said.

"How about we go kill a zombie or two, Puck." Finn said.

"You know it." Puck said.

"I'll stay and help, too." Blaine said. "If that's okay with you, Mrs. Hummell."

"Of course." Carole said smiling. "And, please call me Carole."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Seven

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_****Reviews Equal Love****_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The members of the Glee Club sat staring. Rachel was getting really nervous and was starting to think it was a bad idea to tell them.

"You're what?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel said.

"How the hell?" Quinn asked.

"It's a really long story." Rachel said unsure as to whether Kurt was ready to face this with her. "It involves drugs and blackouts and other stuff and -."

"Finn?" Quinn said shocked.

"It's wasn't Finn." Rachel said.

"It was me." Kurt said entering the choir room still in his Dalton uniform. He handed Blaine his bag and moved to stand next to Rachel intent on protecting her if need be. Blaine took their bags and set them on one of the chairs before sitting down himself.

"Kurt?" Santana said shocked. "What'd you mistake Berry for a dude?" She looked Rachel up and down. "Which isn't that far of a stretch really."

"Stop it, Santana." Brittany said. "I thought you were my not-gay boyfriend, Kurt?" She added sadly.

"I am gay, Brittany." Kurt said. "Like Rachel said, we were drugged."

"And, videoed." Rachel said.

"You recorded yourselves." Santana scoffed.

"Of course not." Kurt said. "But, someone did. They sent out a video."

"Lauren managed to corrupt the link, so that even if you got it, you wouldn't be able to open it." Puck said.

"You knew about this, Puckerman?" Santana said.

"Yeah, I got them medical help the morning after." Puck said. "And, they asked me not to say anything, so I didn't."

"How far along are you?" Mr. Shuester said from the doorway. Everyone turned.

"Ten and a half weeks now." Rachel said in a shaky voice. "I'm going to be showing soon. I'm going to have to find bigger clothes, I guess."

"We'll go shopping." Kurt said.

"Like you need a reason." Rachel chuckled nervously.

"Please say your parents know." Mr Shue asked.

"Yes." Rachel said. "They all know."

"And, what'd you say about a video?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Someone recorded it with their cell phone." Puck said. "We're still trying to find out who."

"Have you gone to the authorities?"

"Once we find out who did it, and possibly beat the crap out of them, we will." Finn said. Mr. Shue huffed a laugh shaking his head.

"And, Kurt?" Shue said questioningly. "You're the father?"

"I was drugged." Kurt said as nonchalantly as he could.

"Okay." Shue said. "So, how will this affect Nationals?

"It won't." Rachel said hastily. "I won't be that far along. As long as I don't push myself too hard physically, I'll be fine. Vocally is no problem."

"She can do the opening solo." Mercedes offered. "Less choreography."

"Offering me a solo, Mercedes?" Rachel quipped. "Are you sick or something?"

"No, just a realist." Mercedes said. "If you do the opening solo, then you can sit out in the middle if you have to. No problem."

"And, we can alter the choreography to take your pregnancy into account." Mike said looking at Brittany. "It'll still look good, but be less stressful."

"Yeah, totally." Brittany said.

"You guys would do that for me?" Rachel said.

"Of course, we helped Quinn when she was pregnant." Artie said. "Why wouldn't we do the same for you?"

"Because you don't like me?" Rachel offered.

"Well, you're completely obnoxious most of the time which makes you irritating as hell," Santana explained, "but, you _are _our teammate."

"Yeah." Mercedes added. "You would do it for any one of us."

"Thanks." Rachel said near tears. "Hormones suck."

"Why don't you sit down?" Kurt said leading her to the chair next to Blaine.

"So, what are you going to do with baby?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, I'm keeping it." Rachel said. "My dads are freaking out, but I don't want to give her up."

"And, how do you two feel about that?" Sam asked looking from Kurt to Blaine and back.

Blaine shrugged and looked at Kurt moitoning for him to answer.

"We're good with it." Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

"You don't have a problem with this, Blaine?" Sam asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Why would I?" Blaine said.

"Dude, your boyfriend is going to have a baby with someone else." Sam said.

"That's pretty much the only way it would ever happen." Blaine smirked.

"We would never be able to conceive naturally." Kurt said forlornly.

"No matter how hard we tried." Blaine said causing Kurt to turn a deep shade of red.

"Too much information, Dude." Finn said with a shutter. "Eww. That's my brother."

Blaine burst out laughing pulling Kurt into his lap as Kurt put one hand over his face playfully slapping at Blaine's shoulder with the other.

"Couldn't resist." Blaine said leaning up to kiss Kurt.

"Idiot." Kurt said against Blaine's lips.

"Okay, so if we're done with all the drama." Mr. Shuester said. "Nationals. Let's hit it hard, guys." He turned to look at Blaine and Kurt who were talking softly to one another. "Kurt, you and Blaine are welcome to stay if you want, but if you would, find separate seats, please." He said indicating that Kurt was still in Blaine's lap.

"Sure. No Problem." Kurt said hopping up and sitting in the chair next to Blaine their knees still touching.

-/-

Rachel was sitting in class when her phone buzzed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. She smiled when she saw Kurt's face on the ID. She opened the text.

_When's your next OB app? ~K_

Kurt had gone with her to everyone of her doctor's appointments so far. He'd even dealt with the vaguely judgemental look he'd initially received from her doctor pretty well. Rachel's doctor, like her dads, was very protective of her.

_Thursday - 3:45pm. R*_

She sent it off quickly trying to stay out of her teacher's line of vision. Her dads had gotten her permission to carry it on all the time in case of emergency, but she was pretty sure this didn't count as an emergency.

_Mind if I bring Blaine? ~K_

Rachel knitted her brow. She wasn't sure what she thought of that. Her phone buzzed again before she could respond.

_He wants to know where babies come from. ;) ~K_

Rachel chuckled earning her a firm look from her English teacher.

_Are you serious? R*_

_I know where babies come from, Rachel. Blaine_

Rachel snorted a laugh despite herself.

_I mean, do you really want to come with? R*_

_I have a paper due Monday. Sorry can't. Blaine_

_His paper is on where babies come from. ~K_

Rachel laughed out loud at that causing the entire class to turn in her direction. She blushed and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"Rachel," her teacher said, "I don't want to have to take that phone from you."

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel said sheepishly.

Later, just before Glee Club, Rachel's phone buzzed again as she was headed into the choir room. She smiled thinking that Kurt was texting her again. She looked at her phone and the smiled died. The name on the caller ID made Rachel's heart do a flip flop.

_Jesse._

"What?" She breathed to herself.

She suddenly felt light-headed and would probably have sat down right there on the floor just inside the choir room if hadn't been for the strong arms that came around her to hold her up.

"Whoa." Rachel heard someone say, but had no idea who it was at first. "Are you okay?"

Rachel turned to find herself being held up by Sam. His face a mask of concern. Rachel nodded as best she could but couldn't get her legs to hold her. Sam simply lifted her into his arms and sat her on the piano bench.

"Rachel?" Sam asked. "Are you going to be okay? Should I get Mr. Shue?"

"No, I'm fine, I think." Rachel said her voice shaky.

"You're not in labor or anything, cause I don't know what to do." Sam said glancing around quickly.

"No," Rachel huffed a laugh, "not in labor. I'm only four months along, Sam."

"Well, you never know." Sam argued. "At least, I don't."

"Rachel?" Finn said as he walked in the Choir room. "What's wrong? Is it the baby? Do we need hot water or something?"

"No, Finn, I'm fine." Rachel said raising her hands. "I just got light-headed. I'm fine. Sam kept me from falling and helped me sit down."

"Should I text Kurt?" Finn said already reaching for his phone.

"No." Rachel said flatly. "He doesn't need to run over here every time I have a twinge. He'll never get any school work done."

"What brought this on?" Finn asked as the rest of the Glee club walked in.

"I just got a text." Rachel said.

"Just any old text?" Finn asked doubtfully.

"Itwasfromjesse." Rachel said almost too softly to hear.

"Jesse?" Finn shouted. "Jesse St. James?" Rachel nodded. "What the hell? Why would he be texting you?"

"I don't know." Rachel said a little defensively. "I mean, I didn't get a chance to open it."

"Well?" Finn asked.

"I'm not going to read my personal text to you." Rachel said angrily.

"You 'personal text'?" Finn scoffed. "The guy is an ass, Rachel. He egged you, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that this is my phone," she said pointing to her cell phone, "and the text on it is to me, not to you or to New Directions. So, back off, Finn."

Finn was in the process of trying to take the phone from Rachel when Mr. Shuester entered the choir room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Mr. Shuester said insinuating himself between Rachel and Finn. "What are you doing, Finn?"

"She got a text from that slime ball, Jesse St. James." Finn explained. "And, she won't tell me what the little bastard wrote."

"Finn!" Mr. Shuester said raising his voice. "That's enough." He then looked to Rachel. "Are you okay, Rachel?" Rachel nodded. "Go sit down, Finn." Finn stalked over to one of the hard plastic chairs and sat down heavily. "Should I call your Dads or Kurt, maybe."

"I'm fine Mr. Shue." Rachel said softly. "I think I may need to lie down in the nurses office for a minute or two."

"Okay." Mr. Shuester nodded.

"I'll go with her." Mercedes offered. "Come on, Rach."

"So, why did Jesse text you, anyway?" Mercedes asked as she and Rachel walked toward the office.

"I don't know." Rachel admitted. "I didn't check it. I mean, I got light-headed when his name came up on my caller ID -."

"You still have his number in your phone?"

"I just didn't have the heart to delete it." Rachel said sadly.

"He egged you in the parking lot." Mercedes said pointedly.

"I know." Rachel said. "But, you weren't there. He didn't seem like he really wanted to do it, you know." Mercedes gave Rachel a look that said, _Bitch please_. "No, really. He seemed hesitant like he was only doing it because they were forcing him to."

"He was a spy, Rachel." Mercedes said slowly. "He used what he learned about New Directions to try and destroy us. He used you, Rachel." Rachel bit her lip. "Are you going to check his text or not?"

"I will." Rachel said. "When I'm alone." Mercedes rolled here eyes.

"Just try and remember how much he hurt you." Mercedes said. "Before you accept any BS that he might spew at you. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel said. "You can head on back to Glee club. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Mercedes said. "Just remember what I said."

"I will." Rachel said with a salute.

Rachel entered the nurses office and after once again explaning that her Dads didn't need to come get her, Rachel laid down on one of the beds behind the curtain. She lay there for several moments having an internal arguement with herself before taking out her phone and opening Jesse text message.

-/-


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Eight

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kurt was sitting at one of the tables in the common room doing his math homework when his phone buzzed.

_Are you still at Dalton? R*_

Kurt frowned a little. Rachel new he had Warbler's practice that afternoon. He wouldn't be out until after 4 o'clock.

_You know I am. Warblers in 20. ~k_

_Can you ditch it? R*_

_Doubt it. Is something wrong? ~k_

_Got a text from JStJ. R*_

Kurt sat for a moment trying to figure out Rachel's last text. JStJ? What the hell was JStJ?

_Jesse R*_

_What did _he_ want? ~k_

_Wants to meet me. R*_

_He's a spy, duh. ~k_

Was_ a spy. We aren't even in competition this time. R*_

_Remember the eggs? The nightmares? ~k_

_Ancient History. R*_

_Riiiiight. Did you text him back? ~k_

_Not yet. R*_

_Don't. Meet me at Lima Bean after rehersal - 5pm. ~k_

_K. See you are 5. R*_

Kurt put his phone back down on the table and looked at the clock. It was nearly time for rehersal. He gathered his books, stuffed them into his bag, and hurriedly took them to his dorm room.

-/-

"Why exactly am I here?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt entered the coffee shop.

"Moral support. And, coffee." Kurt said heading to the table where Rachel was already sitting. "I hope that's decaf." Kurt said. Rachel jumped. "Little jumpy, aren't we?"

"This whole Jesse thing has me uptight, I guess." Rachel said. "Hi, Blaine."

"I'll get our coffee." Blaine said heading to the counter.

"So you got a text from Jesse." Kurt stated.

"Yes." Rachel said not meeting Kurt's eyes. "He wants to meet me."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

"Rachel," Kurt began, "your emotions are all over the place. And, I don't want you to get hurt. He was a complete ass to you last time." He paused looking around. "Not to mention, how do you think he's going to react when he finds out your pregnant?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"Rachel, you're showing." Kurt says. "And, for as much as I love your baby bump, I'm not so sure that Jesse's going to be quite as accepting."

"I'll wear a skirt or dress or something baggy so he won't know until I want him to." Rachel offered.

"I just don't think you should go alone." Kurt said concerned.

"What do you think is going to happen, Kurt?"

"They egged you last time, Rachel." Kurt said. "_He_ egged you last time."

"I told you, he didn't seem like he really wanted to." Rachel reasoned. "He hesitated."

"And, then he egged you." Kurt said matter of factly.

"I don't know what to do." Rachel said near tears.

"Here you go." Blaine said sitting Kurt's coffee in front of him. "I'm sorry. Am I interupting?"

"No, it's okay." Rachel sniffed. "I'm just being emotional again. Hormones."

"I say if you do meet with Jesse," Kurt offered, "you meet him in public on neutral ground." he looked at Blaine. "We could go with if you want."

"Like my bodyguards." Rachel scoffed.

"We don't have to be right beside you." He continued. "We could stand off to the side maybe, keep a eye on things from a distance."

"You are really sweet, but I can take care of myself, you know."

"But, it isn't just about you, Rachel." Kurt said. "If he tries to do something stupid, then we also have the baby to think about."

"I know that." Rachel said hotly. "It's not like I'm trying to put us in danger."

"I know that, Rachel." Kurt said. "I just want you both to be safe."

"Guys. Guys." Blaine said softly. "Calm down." Rachel and Kurt both looked at him quickly. "Who is this Jesse person, anyway?"

"He's a member of Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel explained. "He transferred to McKinley just before Sectionals last year."

"To spy on us." Kurt added.

"He and I dated while he was here." Rachel said. "He was sent here by my birth mother."

"To spy on us." Kurt repeated.

"Your birth mother?" Blaine asked competely lost.

"My birth mother was his coach." Rachel explained. "She sent Jesse here to spy on us." Rachel added looking at Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt said. "He used his relationship with Rachel to find out about us. Our weaknesses. Our strengths. Everything."

"And, he egged you?" Blaine asked. Rachel nodded. "That's harsh."

"And, emotionally scaring." Rachel said.

"And, now do you see why I don't think you should meet him alone?" Kurt asked.

"_If _I ask you to come with me," Rachel began, "and that is a very big _if_, I don't want you going all papa bear on him. You would have to stay out of it unless I ask you to intervene."

"We could have a code word." Blaine said.

"What are you James Bond, now?" Kurt asked.

"No, cops use them all the time." Blaine said. "They send someone undercover and if that person gets in trouble they have a code word to say."

"You're insane, you know that, right?" Rachel said but she was smiling and so was Kurt.

"Kurt's right, Rachel." Blaine said suddenly serious. "You probably shouldn't go alone."

"Okay, you win." Rachel said. "Where should I have him meet me?"

"Breadstix?" Kurt offered. "Nice public place. He's less likely to be stupid."

"And, we can sit in the back." Blaine said.

"You can call me and then just keep your phone on." Kurt added. "That way we can hear you if you need us."

"Okay, but if he sounds genuine", Rachel offered, "then I'm turning the phone off and you guys'll just have to wait until I call you back."

"Fair enough." Blaine said looking to Kurt. "Right?" Kurt frowned but nodded.

"I'll text him and have him meet me at Breadstix tomorrow afternoon." Rachel said taking her phone out of her bag.

-/-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Nine

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rachel was sitting at a table near the entrance of Breadstix when Jesse walked in the door. Rachel smiled in spite of herself. He still looked good.

_Damn_. Rachel thought. _Why couldn't he be covered in puss-filled boils or something?_

"Rachel." Jesse said as he walked up to her table. "You look fantastic. You're practically glowing." Rachel blushed. "Don't know what you're doing differently, but Wow."

"What do you want, Jesse?" Rachel asked.

"Do I have to want something?" Jesse asked innocently.

"Usually." Rachel said. "You had an angle last time." Jesse winced as he sat down across from Rachel. "Or, were you just in the neighborhood and thought you'd check up on me."

"Well, after college didn't work out like I thought it would", Jesse explained, "I kind of drifted. Then I got to thinking about you and thought -."

"You'd go slumming." Rachel interjected.

"Of course not." Jesse said. "I missed you, Rachel."

-/-

"I think I'm going to vomit." Kurt said softly. He and Blaine were sitting several tables away from Rachel and Jesse just out of sight.

"Calm down." Blaine said. "Maybe he's being sincere."

"Doubt it." Kurt said shaking his head. "That boy doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"You really don't like him, do you?" Blaine said.

"He's so self centered." Kurt scoffed. "He probably calls out his own name during sex."

"Yikes." Blaine chuckled.

"And, he plays with her." Kurt said. "I don't know what it is, but he can turn Rachel Berry into someone I don't know. She turns into this giggly little girl." Blaine gives Kurt a questioning look. "Rachel is nothing if not driven. She knows what she wants and goes for it. But, when he's around she forgets all that."

"Shh." Blaine said nodding toward the phone.

-/-

"I heard through the grapewine that New Directions is going to Nationals." Jesse offered.

"Yes, we are." Rachel said. "We beat the Warblers, and Aural Intensity at Regionals."

"Wow." Jesse said. "You beat Aural Intensity, huh. Not bad." Rachel cocked her eyebrow at him. "I mean, the Warblers are nothing, but AI are pretty amazing."

-/-

"What the -?" Blaine said getting ready to stand and fight.

"Calm down." Kurt said putting his hand on Blaine's arm. "He doesn't know we're listening, remember. You can't go over there and blow our cover."

"Did you hear what he said about the Warblers?" Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "_The Warblers are nothing, _my ass."

"Calm down." Kurt said pushing down on Blaine's arm not to keep him in his seat. "It's Jesse St. James. What the hell does he know?"

"Fine." Blaine said staring daggers at the other boy sitting with Rachel. "Nothing. I'll tell you who's nothing -."

-/-

"So, Jesse, why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"I told you." Jesse smiled. "I wanted to see you."

"Well, here I am." Rachel said hands raised in a _ta dah _motion. "Same old Rachel."

"I happen to like the _same old Rachel_."

"So much that you threw eggs at me." Rachel said angrily.

"I'm an idiot."

"No arguement here."

"I've missed you."

"Jesse, look, I don't want to have to deal with your crap." Rachel said matter of factly. "I have bigger things to worry about and I don't want to worry about eggs flying at my head again." She paused a took a deep breath. "So, tell me what you want, so I can get on with my life."

"How's Kurt?" Jesse said his voice changing suddenly.

"What do you care about Kurt?" Rachel said her eyes widening.

"Well, seems there is this video." Jesse said his voice dropping. "It's pretty hot." Tears sprang to Rachel's eyes. "Always thought Hummell played for a different team, though."

"How do you know about that." Rachel said. "Oh my god, it was you, wasn't it?"

"I just have one question, was he any good?" Jesse said sarcastically. "Looked like the two of you were having a really good time. Although, I kinda doubt you'd remember." Rachel sat in shocked silence. "Shame your friend managed to corrupt the link, though. I would have liked to share it with everyone." Jesse smirked. "Your friend was so good, she even managed to corrupt my copy of it, so I can't have any more fun with it. For shame."

"How could you?" Rachel said a single tear slid down her face as she looked around convinced that everyone was staring at her.

"It was so easy." Jesse said. "You were so easy." His voiced dropped to a low growl. "A little chemical enhancement, just aim you the right way, and you were on him like white on rice." Jesse chuckled. "Did you think he was me? Or, did you think it was Finn Hudson plowing you like the north forty?" Jesse laughed. "Watching Hummell pound into you. Wow. And, the way you were moving and moaning like a porn star. Who knew?" Jesse smirked.

"Why?" Rachel sobbed.

"Because you denied me." Jesse said. "You talked a good game, but you just couldn't go through with it, right?"

-/-

It wasn't clear who moved first, but Kurt and Blaine were next to Rachel in a heartbeat. Kurt reached for Rachel's arm and gently pulled her up from the booth putting himself between Rachel and Jesse. Blaine stood blocking Jesse's side of the booth and stared him down; waiting for him to move in anything that even resembled an inappropriate way.

"That's enough." Kurt said. "Rachel, are you alright?"

"How chivalrous." Jesse mocked. "Nice bump, by the way." He added pointing to Rachel's mid section. "When are you due?"

"Shut up." Blaine ground out.

"Did you hear him?" Rachel said her voice shaky. Kurt pulled her into his arms staring daggers into the boy on the other side of the table.

"Yeah, we did." Blaine said. "We were right over there." Pointing to the table he and Kurt had just left.

"Yeah, Jesse." Puck said from behind them. Kurt looked up surprised. "We heard it all."

"What -?" Kurt said, but Finn moved in beside Puck putting his hand up to stop Kurt.

"And, you know what, Jesse?" Finn said his voice sounding low and dangerous. "Lauren there," he pointed toward Zizes as she turned around and waved from a both near the door, "she is an absolute whiz with electronics." Jesse paled. "She set up her phone to record everything you just said. She made a hot little video of her own." Finn gave Jesse an evil smile. "At this very moment, a friend of Kurt's Dad, from the Lima PD, is sitting outside watching. Listening to everything you say. Surprise."

Jesse looked around as if to find an escape route, but only found more members of the New Directions seeming to come out of the wood work. He couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed them before. It was if they appeared out of thin air.

"You are so busted, asshole." Puck said moving past Blaine to sit in the booth next to Jesse blocking him in. "And, if you so much as look like you're going to try and get away, they will send me back to juvie tonight. Because I will beat you to within an inch of your life." His voice dropping dangerously low.

-/-

"You'll have to come down to the station and make statements." Officer McDaniel said. "You can come down tomorrow. No hurry, though." He shook his head. "Kid pretty much buried himself with that little show he put on for your friend's phone."

"Thanks, Mac." Burt said shaking the officer's hand.

"How on Earth did you all know about this?" Rachel said still in shock.

"Blaine." Finn said simply. Kurt turned to his boyfriend confused.

"I didn't want any of us to get hurt." Blaine shrugged. "I went to Finn and your Dad overheard us."

"I called Puck and then he called Sam and well, you know how it goes." Finn said.

"And, I decided to bring Mac in." Burt said. "You should have come to me in the first place."

"We didn't think that Jesse had anything to do with what happened between Rachel and I." Kurt said simply. "We thought he was just a jerk. Who knew he was a complete ass as well."

"Hey." Burt warned.

"It's true, Burt." Finn said. "Trust me."

"Maybe, but that's no reason for that." Burt said giving Kurt a sideways glance.

"Sorry, Dad." Kurt said blushing slightly.

"Do my Dads know?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"Nope." Burt said. "Thought we'd take care of things and then let them know what was going on."

"I'll tell them." Rachel said. "Better they hear it from me. I can soften them up."

"Okay." Burt said. "Let's get everyone home."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Ten

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Are you sure you don't want to know the sex of the baby, Rachel?" Dr. Morganstern asked once again just like she did at every single OB appointment Rachel had ever had.

"I'm positive." Rachel said. "Some things should be a surprise." She smiled at Kurt who sat next to her. "Do you want to know, Kurt?"

"I love surprises." Kurt said. "And, everything you have for the baby can be used for a girl or a boy, so, no worries."

"Exactly." Rachel smiled.

"Okay then." Dr. Morganstern chuckled. "Let's get a good look at your baby then, huh?" Rachel nodded pulling up her sweater. "This'll be a little cold."

Soon the image of the baby came up on the video screen next to the bed.

"Wow." Kurt said looking at the image. "There really is a baby in there." Rachel smiled and nodded.

"A very healthy baby from the looks of it, too." Dr. Morganstern said. "See the heartbeat."

"Is it supposed to be beating that fast?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor assured him. "The fetal heartbeat usually averages about 120 beats per minute. Would you like to hear it?"

"Definitely." Kurt said enthralled by the very idea.

Dr. Morganstern flipped a switch on the monitor and suddenly the sound of tiny little heartbeat filled the air.

"Oh my God." Rachel gasped. "That's really the baby?" The doctor nodded. "Oh, look at her. You can see her fingers, Kurt."

"Is she sucking her thumb?" Kurt said pointing toward the head of the sonogram.

"Could be." Dr. Morganstern said. "Fetuses can do a lot of what infants do. You're about 6 months along now, so the baby is usually on average about 2 pounds and over a foot long." Rachel stared at the image on the screen. "Have you felt any kicks, yet?"

"I think she kicked me this morning just before my alarm went off." Rachel said. "That was probably what woke me up actually."

"At this stage of development, hiccups are pretty common, too."

"Hiccups?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Dr. Morganstern nodded. "It's perfectly normal. The baby is practicing swallowing, so, hiccups."

"That's amazing." Rachel said the excitement and awe evident in her voice.

"That's only the beginning. When I was about 8 months along with my son, I could actually see the outline of his foot pushing against the skin of my stomach." Dr. Morganstern said.

"Really?" The doctor nodded. "Wow."

"This is unbelieveable." Kurt said. "There's a real little person in there." Rachel beamed.

"Well, everything looks good." Dr. Morganstern put the wand away and gently wiped the gell off of Rachel's distended stomach. "As you leave, set up your next appointment for week after next. And, don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions or concerns, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel said pulling her shirt down. "Oh, can we get a copy of the sonogram. I want to show it to my dads."

"Oh, yeah, one for me, too." Kurt added

"Certainly." The doctor said. "I'll burn it onto a disk for you."

"Thanks." Rachel said sitting up. "Kurt, can you grab my shoes for me?"

Kurt picked up Rachel's slip-on shoes and handed them to her. She slid her feet into them then slid off the table. She turned back to the screen for a second then turned to Kurt and smiled.

"This is so unreal, you know." Rachel said.

"I know." Kurt agreed. "Won't be long now."

"Well, at least three more months, but yeah." Rachel couldn't help the stupid grin that was pasted to her face practically all the time now.

-/-

"What about a name?" Kurt said as he and Rachel were sitting at the coffee shop.

"I don't know." Rachel said. "How about Robert if it's a boy?"

"Alex would be good, too." Kurt offered. "Jenna for a girl."

"Or Barbra?" Rachel said.

"Or, we could go in a more unconventional direction." Kurt said.

"Like?"

"Like, um, well, like Summer for a girl." Kurt offered. "Or, Logan for a boy."

"Those aren't bad." Rachel said pursing her lips. "As long as we aren't going to go with ridiculous."

"Like, Spawn?" Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Or, Placenta." Rachel said.

"Placenta, seriously." Kurt asked.

"A friend of my Dad's is a nurse." Rachel explained. "When she worked on the birthing floor of a hospital in Pittsburgh, one of the ladies who had just had a baby thought that 'Placenta' would be a nice name for her brand new daughter."

"Please tell me she changed her mind." Kurt said horrified.

"Eventually." Rachel said. "My Dad's friend told her that she should probably wait and discuss it with her husband. They had quite the arguement from what I understand, but eventually the husband won, so yeah, no on Placenta."

"Thank God." Kurt said then offered. "Oh, what about Drake?"

"Isn't that a male duck?" Rachel said scrunching up her nose.

"I thought that was a Mallard?"

"No, a Mallard is a type of duck."

"Draco?"

"Um, no." Rachel said. "I'm not naming my child after a Harry Potter character."

"I was named after a character from _The Sound of Music_." Kurt said. "It's not that bad."

"Just think." Rachel said suddenly changing subjects. "There are so many things we can share with her."

"First words."

"First steps."

"First day of school."

"First boyfriend or girlfriend."

"First love."

"First kiss."

"First discussion with them about sex."

"Ugh." Rachel said. "I'll never forger my talk with my dads. They had charts and drawings and all this stuff they had downloaded from the internet. God. It was awful."

"You?" Kurt said. "My dad cornered me in the kitchen and forced me to listen to him. He had pamphlets and everything. I have never been so emabarrased in all my life."

"That must have been funny." Rachel chuckled. "We're a set, aren't we. You having a gay sex talk with your straight dad and me having a straight sex talk with my gay dads." Rachel laughed out loud.

"Not all that funny." Kurt offered. "Not to mention I found out later that Blaine went to my Dad about him having _The Talk _with me."

"Oh my God, why?"

"He said he was worried about me." Kurt shrugged. "Afraid that someone might try to take advantage of me if I didn't know what's what."

"Aww. That's kind of sweet." Rachel said.

"Well, I didn't think it was sweet." Kurt grumped. "He really put me and my Dad on the spot. I was kind of mad at him for a while after that."

"Well, it did come from the heart, Kurt." Rachel said. "He did it because he cares for you." Rachel took a sip of the juice she'd ordered. "What did your Dad say when he found out that you and Blaine were dating?"

"To me, not much." Kurt said. "But, I think that he and Blaine had a discussion about it later. A very intense discussion. Probably of the hurt-my-son-and-I'll-hurt-you type of discussion."

"Well, your Dad is kind of awesome that way." Rachel said.

"He's been really great with this situation, too." Kurt said. "I don't know what I expected, but he's stood by every decision we've made."

"Like I said, awesome."

"What about your dads?" Kurt asked. "I still get a chill whenever Leon's around."

"Daddy's just protective." Rachel shrugged. "He still sees me as his little girl. I don't know if it'll ever change."

"Even after you give birth to your own little girl?"

"You know, what if it's a boy?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"First and foremost, we stop calling him 'She'." Kurt joked.

"I'm serious." Rachel said with a laugh.

"So am I." Kurt teased. "That could really scar him. I've been called 'lady' and 'girlie' and 'princess'. It wasn't something I enjoyed."

"You are so full of it." Rachel said then yawned. "I think I need a nap."

"Well, then let's get you home, then."

"About the name thing." Rachel said as they stood to leave. "I say we both choose 3 boys names and 3 girls names each and then decide from there."

"That could work." Kurt said pulling his bag onto his shoulder. "Just no Spawns."

"Or Placentas." Rachel said and laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Eleven

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'm Home!" Rachel called as she closed the front door.

"Sweetie." Hiram said smiling as he entered the living room from the kitchen. "How was your appointment?"

"It was so amazing." Rachel said excitedly. "And, guess what this is?" She held up the DVD Dr. Morganstern had given her.

"No idea."

"Dr. Morganstern recorded my sonogram today." Rachel said bouncing. "This is the video the doctor made for me. Want to see?"

"Definitely." Hiram said hugging Rachel. "Let me get your Dad first."

Rachel went to the DVD player and inserted the disc. She qued up the video and paused it.

"Leon?" Hiram called. "Come and see, Sweetheart."

"What's all the excitement?" Leon asked descending the stairs.

"Daddy." Rachel said. "Look."

Rachel started the video. She was marveled at the baby on the bigger TV screen. It was so much clearer than the tiny screen at the doctor's office.

"What are we seeing, Love?" Leon said in a rather clipped tone. Rachel chose to ignore.

"Can't you tell?" Rachel beamed. "It's the baby, Daddy. Isn't she beautiful?"

"So, you know it's a girl, now?"

"No." Rachel said distractedly. "We want to be surprised."

"It would make more sense to know the child's gender so you don't buy things that are gender specific only to have to return them later." Leon lectured.

"Everything that Kurt and I have for the baby is gender neutral." Rachel explained. "Once the baby is born, then we'll buy stuff that is more gender specific."

"But, wouldn't you rather have everything perfect for the baby _before_ its born?" Leon asked. "You know, a perfect little pink room for a girl or baby blue for a boy."

"Kurt and I found two perfect colors for the nursery - pale green and yellow." Rachel countered. "The crib is oak. The crib set is zoo animals. The mobile is zoo animals. The changing table pad is zoo animals." She looked at Hiram and frowned. "We went to _Sheets and Things _and even found a diaper pail that has zoo animals on it."

"Zoo animals?"

"Yes, Daddy." Rachel huffed. "Zoo animals." Leon rolled his eyes. "What is your problem with this, Daddy?"

"My 16 year old daughter is pregnant." Leon quipped. "Why would I have a problem with this?"

"I don't think that's what it is, Daddy." Rachel sniffed. "You act like we did this on purpose. Or, that it's a personal afront to you." Leon pursed his lips but said nothing. "And there's more to it than even that. You treat Kurt like something you scraped off your shoe. Like he's scum. And, it's really starting to piss me off."

"Rachel?" Hiram scolded. "Language."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Rachel said. "But, it's true. Do you have a problem with me being pregnant _or_ that I'm pregnant with Kurt's child?"

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Hiram asked looking from Rachel to Leon and back.

"Do you have a problem with me being pregnant with Kurt's child, Daddy? Is that what this is all about?" Rachel said.

"That's absurd, Ra -." Hiram began.

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact." Leon said interupting Hiram. "It's bad enough that you're sixteen and pregnant, but he's a fa-." Leon stopped before he said the word, but Rachel already knew what he meant.

"Fag?" Rachel asked. "Oh my God, Daddy. Is that what you were going to say?" Leon closed his mouth and turned away from Rachel and his husband. "Daddy?"

"Leon?" Hiram said his voice shaky and small.

"I know how it sounds." Leon said. "I know how wrong it is, but I can't get it out of my head." He turned around to face his daughter and husband once again. "Rachel, I'm sorry. Hiram, sweetheart, -."

"No, don't you dare _sweetheart_ me." Hiram said softly. "How can you even think that way?" Leon shook his head dropping his gaze to the floor. "In case you hadn't noticed, you're married to a _man_. Some people would call _you _a fag." Hiram cleared his throat. "People _have_ called you a fag. Called _us_ fags. And, regardless of the idea that we supposedly _own_ the word, that we can use it when no one else can, it's an ugly word, a hateful word, and for you to even think of another person in that way isn't just wrong, it's repugnant. I don't even know you right now."

"Baby -."

"No." Hiram whispered. "Rachel, Sweetie, why don't you go to your room and get some rest." He turned back to Leon. "You're father and I have a few things to discuss." Rachel looked at her fathers tears streaming down her face. "Go on, Love." Hiram said coax her along. "I'll be up to check on you in a few minutes."

-/-

Rachel sat in her room listening to her fathers argue downstairs. The arguement wasn't loud or anything. Rachel knew from experience that it wouldn't get loud. He fathers always argued in stage whispers. She had taken it for what it was before today. That they were just letting off steam about whatever disagreement they were having. It never lasted long and within a few minutes one or even both of them would be at her door smiling and happy and ready to be a family again.

This time was different. Rachel could feel it. It frightened her. Neither of her fathers had ever looked at the other the way Hiram had looked at Leon just a few minutes ago. Anger mixed with pain. It was new and Rachel was terrified of what would come of the "conversation" her fathers were having at this very moment. She laid down on her bed and tried to rest.

Hours passed before she woke up drooling on her pillow. She didn't know what had awakened her then she heard her phone vibrating on the bedside table. She sat up, yawned and picked up the phone.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hey, Rachel." Kurt said cheefully. "Did you show the DVD to your Dads?"

"What?" Rachel said. "Um, yes. I did."

"Did they love it?" Kurt asked all excited. "Dad, is over the moon. He acts all gruff, you know, but I can tell. I thought Carole was going to cry. Finn just got kind of quiet. Do you think it's because of Beth? I do. I think that he's kind of reliving everything that happened with Quinn and Puck and all. And, Blaine kind of stared at it all starry-eyed. He kinda thinks of her as his, too. I hope you don't mind. I mean he's going to be in her life, so I want him to be involved, you know." He paused to take a much needed breath. "Rachel? Are you still there? Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Rachel said in a small voice that didn't even sound like her own.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked immediately concerned. "What's happened? Is it the baby?"

"No, no." Rachel said. "The baby's fine. I'm fine. It's my Dads. They're fighting."

"About?"

"Something my Dad said about - um -" Rachel bit her bottom lip, "about you actually."

"So, what'd Leon say?" Kurt asked matter of factly.

"How'd you know it was Daddy?" Rachel said.

"Because Hiram treats me like a long lost son and Leon, well, Leon treats me like the kid who knocked up his daughter." Kurt said sarcastically.

"He used the 'F' word." Rachel whispered.

"Fuck?" Kurt questioned.

"No, Kurt." Rachel said. "He called you a - a fag."

"Pot meet kettle - he's black, litterall as well as figuratively." Kurt quipped.

"It isn't funny." Rachel said angrily. She could feel the tears that had been threatening burning her eyes.

"Do you want me to come over?" Kurt asked. "I can whisk you away for a little while." He paused. "We're doing pizza and movie night. I don't think anyone would have a problem with you joining us."

"That actually sounds really good." Rachel said. "Oh, I think the baby likes the idea of pizza. She just kicked me."

"Really?" Kurt said his voice full of the same wonder that she heard at the doctor's office earlier in the day.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"I'm coming to get you then." Kurt said. "Be forewarned, Finn is picking the movies, so we can be assured of a night of car chases and explosions."

"Sounds like Heaven over the tension that I know is going to be prevelant in this house for awhile." Rachel said. "I'll meet you out front."

"I'll be there in like 10 minutes tops." Kurt said. "Bye."

"Bye." Rachel smiled.

She hung up her phone and started gathering her purse and jacket. She slipped her feet into her shoes and steeled herself before she headed toward the stairs and her Dads in the livingroom below.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Twelve

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rachel was standing at the curb when Kurt pulled up in front of her house. Kurt said nothing as she climbed into the car and pulled her seat belt across her body. The tension was thick as she sat in silence for the first few minutes of the drive.

"Do you think your Dad and Carole would mind if I stayed at your house for a little while?" She asked suddenly.

"Is it that bad?" Kurt asked glancing quickly at Rachel as he drove.

"They were at least talking, well, arguing when I fell asleep." Rachel said her eyes tearing up. "But, when I got downstairs after you called, they were just sitting across from each other at the kitchen table not talking; just staring at the table top."

"What did they say about you coming to my house?" Kurt asked.

"They just told me to call if I needed a ride home." Rachel said tears silently slipping down her face. "They won't even look at each other."

"Oh, Rachel." Kurt said. He pulled the car over and unhooked his seatbelt. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Rachel. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Rachel said her voice muffled by Kurt's shoulder.

"Seems like it."

"It isn't." Rachel said pulling away to look Kurt in the eye. "We didn't do this on purpose as much as Daddy seems to think so. And, he called you a f-, a f-." Rachel shook her head. "I can't even say it. It was awful. Why would he say that? How could he?"

"He's angry and he's lashing out." Kurt said. "I'm the easiest target. I'm the kid who knocked up his daughter."

"But, to use _that_ word." Rachel said. "Daddy hates that word. Kids used to call him that in the hallways when he was in school. He has to know how terrible it is. And, to use it about you. I mean, like it or not, you are the father of his grandchild. Regardless of how it happened, it's the truth and he needs to deal with it. He doesn't have to like it." Rachel was all but sobbing now. "And, I can't be in the same house with him until he apologizes to me and to you and to my Dad and to the baby. Am I being unreasonable?"

"You forgot to include the entire gay community." Kurt teased. Rachel smiled despite her tears.

"It isn't funny." Rachel said pushing at Kurt.

Kurt moved back behind the wheel and pulled his seatbelt around him again.

"It'll be okay, Rachel." He said. "Somehow. It'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"And, just so you know, Dad and Carole would never have a problem with you staying with us." Kurt offered as he pulled away from the curb and continued on to his house. "You can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch. No problem."

"Thanks, Kurt."

-/-

"Hey, Sweetie." Carole said as Rachel and Kurt came into the house. She was in the kitchen setting things out for pizzas. "We're making our own mini pizzas, so you can make it any way you want."

"Cool." Rachel said a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, how's the little mother, today?" Burt asked as he entered the kitchen from the garage. Finn walked past carrying a handful of DVDs.

"I'm good." Rachel said.

"And, how's that grandbaby of mine?" Burt said smiling an placing his hand on Rachel's distended stomach.

"Busy." Rachel said. "She's decided it's time to start moving around and kicking."

"Kurt kicked his mother all the time." Burt said. "He even managed to kick me a couple of times during the night. He was in a big hurry, too. He was about 3 weeks early."

"Really?" Rachel said.

"Oh, yeah." Burt said. "And, the cry he let out when he was born. Should have known then what a set of pipes he had on him."

"Dad." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Please." Burt just laughed and moved on into the livingroom.

"Hope you like 'Die Hard' and 'The Fast and The Furious'." He called over his shoulder.

"I told you, Finn picked the movies." Kurt said rolling his eyes again.

"It's okay." Rachel said softly then set about making herself a pizza.

"The crusts are vegan." Carole said. "And, we've got tofu and organic veggie toppings, too."

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"Well, Kurt said that you were vegan." Carole said. "So, are you going to look into vegan baby food?"

"I don't know." Rachel said. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Kurt has." Carole said hooking her thumb toward Kurt as he wrestled paper plates and plastic cups out of the cupboard. "Bored Burt to tears with all the information he pulled up on the internet."

"It's important." Kurt said. "There is some really good stuff on those sites about making your own baby food, diaper services so we don't have to use disposables, organic bedding to prevent allergic reactions, and whole bunch of other stuff."

"I should probably be thinking about that stuff, too, huh?" Rachel said actually surprised at herself for not having done it already.

"I don't mind." Kurt said smiling. "Besides you have a lot on your mind, and your mid section."

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"He should be back soon." Kurt nodded. As if in cue, the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil."

Kurt opened the front door and was greeted with an enthusiastic kiss from Blaine.

"Well, hello to you, too." Kurt said.

"Hello, Baaa-by." Blaine said.

"Alright, Big Bopper, come on." Kurt said heading into the kitchen.

"Hey, Blaine." Carole said. "Take a pizza crust and have at it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said setting down his bag. "Hey, Rach. Didn't know you were going be here."

"Um -." Rachel began but didn't know how to answer.

"Last minute invite." Kurt said.

"Oh." Blaine shrugged. "I saw the sonogram today. Pretty cool." He picked up a pepperoni and popped into his mouth.

"On your pizza mister, not in your mouth." Kurt scolded.

"I hungry." Blaine said off handedly. "I'm a growing boy."

"Right." Kurt scoffed rolling his eyes. "Eat like that too often and you'll be growing in the wrong direction." Blaine laughed.

-/-

Rachel ended up sitting between Kurt and Blaine on one end of the sofa. The movies were everything Kurt had said they would be - car chases and explosions - but at least she was able to get her mind off of what might be happening at her house between her dads.

She lost track of the _The Fast And The Furious _about mid way through, and started dozing with her head on Kurt shoulder. She was having a dream that seemed to entail chasing a kitten through a mirror maze when she heard her name being called. In her dream, she turned around to see Blaine standing in front of her holding the kitten she'd been chasing.

_I think she's asleep._ Rachel heard Blaine's voice, but it seemed to be coming from the kitten instead of Blaine. She was about to comment on it when she heard her named called again only louder.

"Rachel, Sweetie, wake up." Kurt was saying. "My arm's asleep."

Rachel opened her eyes to see that she had fallen asleep nestled against Kurt shoulder. She was embarassed to see that she had drooled on his sleeve.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel said wiping her mouth. "I drooled on you."

"It's okay." Kurt said barely noticing the drool mark. "Do you want to call your Dads or stay here?"

"I'm too comfortable to move." Rachel said.

"I'll tell your Dads you're staying here if you want." Burt said standing and stretching.

"Okay." Rachel said. "Thank you."

"You want the couch or my bed?" Kurt asked.

"The couch is fine, really." Rachel said snuggling back into the arm cushion.

"Okay." Kurt said yawning. "I'll get you a blanket."

Kurt disappeared up the stairs. He returned a few minutes later carrying a blanket and pillow.

"Thank you all so much." Rachel said. "God, I hate my hormones." She said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Honey." Carole said smiling and giving the petite brunette a gentle squeeze. "You just get a good night's sleep and we'll have a big old family breakfast in the morning."

"Thanks." Rachel said as Carole pulled the blanket up around Rachel's shoulders.

Carole and Burt headed up the stairs with Finn trailing behind. Blaine said something about taking a shower. He gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips and headed up to the bathroom. Kurt disappeared into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Kurt asked as he set two cups on the table in front of he and Rachel.

"I'm not really sure." Rachel said. "Is that warm milk?" Kurt nodded. "Thanks. I love warm milk. Daddy used to -." Kurt looked up from his own cup to see the pain in Rachel's eyes. "What if they get divorced?" She said suddenly as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind before. "I don't want that. I want everything to be alright again. To be like it was before all this." She moitoned to her bump.

"I told you that it would be all right somehow." Kurt said taking a small sip of the milk. "It will work itself out, Rachel. Your Dads are going to be fine."

"Well, they aren't _fine_ right now, that's for sure."

"They'll argue." Kurt said. "They may even get loud and angry. In the end, though, your Dads love each other. They're almost too sweet for their own good sometimes. It's kind of annoying. They're worse than -."

"You and Blaine?" Rachel offered.

"I was going to say Dad and Carole, but thank you for that assessment." Kurt quipped. Rachel laughed.

"I love you, Kurt." Rachel said around her laughter. Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Not like _that_, moron. I love the fact that you care about me and the baby and that I don't have to go through this alone. So, I love you." She sipped her milk lost in thought for a moment. "I'm an only child, so I have to make my extended family from the friends I have, so you get the role of my loving brother."

"Incest?" Kurt shivered. "Ew."

"I'm trying to be poignant." Rachel said chuckling again.

"Don't they have pills for that?" Kurt teased.

"You're impossible." Rachel said gently swatting at Kurt's arm as he laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Kurt?" Blaine appeared at the foot of the steps. His hair was still wet from the shower. He nodded toward the stairs and waggled his eyebrows.

"See what I mean?" Rachel whispered against Kurt shoulder.

"Speaking of impossible." Kurt said shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rachel teased. Kurt just looked from her to her stomach and back. "Stop. Go on. Your prince awaits." She said shoving him toward the stairs.

Rachel smiled to herself and she nestled into the covers and closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Thirteen

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rachel woke up some time around 6:30am. She stretched and looked around.

"Oh yeah." She said outloud having forgotten where she was for a second or two. "No work out this morning, Little Bit." She said stroking her stomach.

"You still workout?" A voice said from the doorway startling her. "Sorry." Finn apologized. "Was out running. It's best first thing on in the morning. Clears my head."

"Oh." Rachel said. "And, to answer your question, yes, I still use the eliptical every morning."

"It won't hurt - anything?"

"Not at all." Rachel said around a yawn. "It's almost zero impact, so it doesn't put any stress on me or the baby." Finn nodded. "And, if you're in good shape, labor is supposed to be easier."

"I can't even imagine." Finn said. "I mean, pushing something as big as a baby out a tiny little hole." He shuddered at the thought.

"Women have been doing it for centuries." Rachel shrugged. "And, it is the only way."

"What about cesarian?" Finn asked as he sat down in a chair across from Rachel.

"Natural child birth is better." Rachel explained. "Besides the muscles are designed to birth a baby."

"Are you going to have that epidural thing?" Finn asked. Rachel looked at him surprised. "I read about it on one of the web sites Kurt left open on the computer."

"I think so, probably." Rachel said. "It's supposed to hurt a lot and I'm a whimp. I'll probably be ready to hurt people when the first labor pains hit."

"No way." Finn countered. "You are a lot stronger than that." Rachel gave him a small smile. "I broke up with Quinn." Finn added suddenly.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused. "You two seemed so happy."

"She's so obessesed with being popular." Finn frowned. "I don't want that to be all I am, you know?" Rachel nodded. "I mean, it's cool being popular. People love you just because you are popular. But, that isn't me. It isn't what I want to be."

"What do you want to be?"

"I want to make a difference." Finn leaned forward. "I want people to remember me as something other than the popular guy in school."

"You have made a difference." rachel said. "New Directions is stonger than ever because of you. You're the popular guy, the captain of the football team, and you're still in Glee Club." She smiled and looked down. "And, how you and Kurt are so close now. Brothers, really. It's so cool. Especially after the rocky start." Finn shrugged and blushed. "And, with all this. You have been someone I can rely on and so can Kurt. And, believe me we need all the help we can get."

"Would you get married?" Finn said suddenly. "I mean, if Kurt was straight? Would you have wanted to marry him?"

"Probably not." Rachel said. "Don't get me wrong, I love Kurt, but I'm not _in love _with Kurt. It wouldn't be fair to me or to him. And, he _is_ gay, so there's Blaine to consider."

"And, if someone else wanted to take on the responsiblity?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow at Finn.

"Like who?"

"I don't know, like me."

"Finn, I do not need you to marry me because I am pregnant." Rachel shook her head. "It's sweet and all, but I don't want a baby to be the only reason I get married, you know?"

"But that wouldn't be the only reason." Finn explained quickly.

"Finn." Rachel said interupting Finn. "I don't want or need to get married. I have a lot of help with this and I want to get married when I'm in love." She huffed a breath. "Having a baby will make it a little harder, but then again, it'll also make me a more discriminating about who I'm with. Not every guy can be with someone with a child and that will always be a deal breaker with me. She and I are a set, you know. The baby and me. We go together."

"What if you have boy?" Finn asked smiling.

"First and foremost, I will stop refering to him as a 'her'." Rachel said smiling.

"Hey, that's my line." Kurt said from the bottom of the stairs. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Where's mom?" Finn asked.

"Still sleeping." Kurt said. "Blaine woke up hungry and I decided to get a jump on things for her."

"So, will you be making your famous banana-chocolate chip pancakes?" Finn asked optimistcally.

"Only if you peel and cut up the bananas."

"Deal." Finn said already heading into the kitchen. "You will love them Rachel. They are 100% _The Bomb_."

"Did he just say they were _The Bomb_?" Blaine asked around a yawn.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. "He's like a puppy sometimes, isn't he?" Blaine chuckled running his hand through his unruly morning hair.

"I want to help, too." Rachel said laughing as she pulled herself up off the sofa.

"Alright, then." Kurt said offering Rachel his arm.

-/-

Hiram Berry walked up to the door at the Hummel-Hudson with much apprehension. He needed to talk to Rachel and he knew that his daughter was not going to be happy about the outcome of his and Leon's discussion. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it." He heard from the other side of the door and suddenly Hiram was face to face with Burt Hummell.

"Burt." Hiram said. "Morning."

"Yeah, it is." Burt said still not inviting the other man in.

"I expect you to be angry." Hiram said. "Trust me, so am I. I just need to speak to my daughter."

"Everything okay?" Burt asked. Hiram shook his head. "Are you going to upset her again? Because I have to say, as one of her child's grandfathers, I was ready to come over to your house and kick both of you in the ass for tearing her up like you did last night."

"I don't know what came over Leon." Hiram sniffed. "I've known him since we were kids, Burt. I have never known him to act that way, ever."

"Dad, who's at the door?" Kurt said walking up beside his father. "Oh." He said once he saw Hiram.

"Hi, Kurt." Hiram said with an enthusiasm that didn't sound the least bit convincing. Kurt simply crossed his arms across his chest and stood up straighter.

"You are not going to come in here and upset her like yesterday, are you?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want to." Hiram said. "But, I have to talk to her about her father. I don't like it any more than she's going to."

Burt looked at Kurt who shrugged. "Fine." Burt finally said. "Everyone's in the family room."

Hiram walked into the Hummell house and was amazed as always by the way it always felt like a family lived here. Even before Burt and Carole got married, Kurt had made their house and real home. And this new house was just the same only this time he could see that Carole'd had a lot to do with it, too. He smiled to himself tears burning his eyes as he thought about the lack of home that he and Leon seemed to have right now.

"Dad." Rachel said smiling as he stood to hug her father. "I was going to call you."

"Well, now you don't have to." Hiram said hugging Rachel tightly.

"Where's Daddy?" Rachel said trying to sound happy and failing miserably.

"That's why I'm here." Hiram said. "Can we talk in private?"

"No." Rachel said. "Anything you say to me, you can say to them." Rachel indicated everyone in the room. "I'll just tell them about it anyway. This way it saves time."

"All right." Hiram said. "Sit down, Sweetheart." Hiram sat across from her and tried to steady his nerves once more. "Leon and I had a long, long talk last night. And, um, about an hour ago, we finally came a conclusion." He ran a hand through his hair. "Your father and I have decided that he needs to see someone about his problem with Kurt, but more so, the problems he seems to have with himself." Tears began to form in Hiram's eyes. "And, I decided that until he can get his head on straight that it might be a good idea for him not to live with us."

"Oh, Dad." Rachel said as tears began streaming down her face.

"Don't get me wrong." Hiram said. "I love your father. More than anything. But, you're my daughter and this," he laid his hand on Rachel's tummy, "is my grandchild, and I cannot allow him to act like that. Not around you, not around Kurt, and especially not around this little miracle." He glanced in Kurt's direction. "All that hate, is toxic and ugly and I remember growing up in an environment like that. I can't and won't let you or your baby grow up anywhere near that. At least, not in your own home."

"Where is Daddy gonna go?" Rachel asked sounding amazingly young.

"He's going to stay at the lake house for awhile." Hiram said. "It'll take him a little longer each day to get to work, but he'll survive." Hiram took a shaky breath. "And, he'll be going to counselling - alone and with me. Possibly with you, too." The tears that had been threatening finally started to slip down Hiram's face now, too. "And, once I see a change in him and I can feel like we used to, he'll come home." Hiram wiped at his tears as Rachel threw her arms around him and hugged him to her.

"I'm so sorry, Dad." Rachel said.

"No, no, no." Hiram said pulling Rachel away from himself to look in her eyes. "Don't you dare apologize. You haven't done anything wrong. Not one thing. Others drugged you. Manipulated you. And as a result you and Kurt were dragged into this situation. Your father is the one who needs to apologize. And, he will. Especially if he wants to come home." Hiram huffed. "And, I need to apologize to you for ever letting him act like that in front of you. We should have dealt with this a lot sooner. I really need to apologize to you, too, Kurt." Hiram turned to Kurt his eyes sad and still watering. "You're a good kid, well, a good man, and even if Leon can't see that, I can." He offered his hand, Kurt who took it without any hesitation whatsoever.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

"Okay." Hirma said. "Enough drama for now." Hiram looked around. "What were you all doing before I came in?"

"Watching _Breakfast At Tiffany's _again." Rachel said with a small smile.

"You have loved that movie since you were five." Hiram said with a real honest-to-God smile.

"You're welcome to stay. Right, Burt?" Carole said.

"Of course." Burt said.

Rachel took her father's arm and dragged him onto the couch next to her. Hiram smiled and put his arm around her kissing her on the top of her head.

"Kurt and I went there while we were in New York." Rachel said pointing at the Tiffany's building when it came up on the screen. "He came in and woke me up really early and we snuck out and had breakfast there. It was magical."

"And, then there was the Gershwin Theatre." Kurt said.

"You two went wondering about New York by yourselves?" Burt asked.

"We weren't 'wondering'." Kurt said in their defense. "It was within walking distance of the hotel." Burt shook his head. "It's _Wicked_, Dad. _Wicked_." He rolled his eyes as if Burt should just understand.

"We got to sing right there on the very stage where _Wicked_ is performed every night." Rachel said excitedly. "I sang Elphaba's part and Kurt sang Glinda's. It was awesome."

"What is it with you and girl songs, Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Don't hate my range, mister." Kurt said. "I'll _Defy Gravity _you right out of your shoes."

They all laughed and went back to watching the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Fourteen

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rachel hated doctor's offices as a general rule. When she was little the doctors always seemed to either want to take her temperature - and not with an oral thermometer, much to her chagrin - or give her a shot.

Her confidence had been tested when she lost her voice, but it really took a hit when Finn broke her nose and the doctor actually offered to give her a nose job.

She tolerated her OB/GYN a lot better because, a) she needed to take care of herself and the baby, and b) because she loved seeing the sonograms and listening to the heartbeat of her unborn child. Not to mention that Kurt turn him into a babbling idiot when he went along with her. He would take her out to where ever she wanted to eat afterward, and both he and Blaine were acting like expectant fathers, the nursery was beginning to look like Babys 'R' Us. She smiled to herself. Then looked around taking in where she was at the moment.

This doctor's office was not as optimistic or happy-go-lucky. Rachel looked at her father who turned and smiled nervously at her.

"Is Daddy late?" She asked.

"No, we're just early, Sweetie." Hiram said patting her knee. "You know how I am. Always early. And, Leon's coming from work. It might take him longer because of the traffic."

Leon Berry had been seeing the therapist for nearly two months now. He was still living at the lake house, but he spent more and more time with Rachel and Hiram at their shared home. Leon's therapist had suggested that he include Hiram and Rachel on his a few of his sessions. So, here Rachel sat waiting. Just then the office door opened. Rachel looked up to see her father coming in from the parking lot.

"Daddy." Rachel said excitedly.

"Hello, Sweetie." Leon said. He pulled her into a hug. "My goodness." Leon said looking down at Rachel's stomach. "You look -."

"Like a beached whale?" Rachel said miserably.

"Oh, stop that." Leon said. He placed his hand on her stomach feeling the baby kick at his hand. "You look beautiful. Radiant." He smiled at Hiram pulling him into a hug as well.

"Leon." Rachel turned to see a youngish black woman walking toward them.

"Dr. Wallach." Leon said.

"Are we all ready?" Dr. Wallach asked.

"I hope so." Leon said looking at Hiram and Rachel expectantly.

Hiram nodded tightly and offered his arm to Rachel who took a deep breath and followed her fathers and the doctor into he back office.

-/-

Rachel sat quietly in the chior room. She had been quiet mostly since the visit with the therapist.

"'Sup, Berry?" Lauren asked as she sat down behind Rachel.

"Just pondering." Rachel said softly.

"You go to those therapy sessions with your Dads like you were talking about?" Lauren asked.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good actually." Rachel sniffed.

"Are you gonna cry?" Lauren asked. "Cause I'm not very good at the comforting thing."

"It's okay." Rachel said. "I'm not going to cry. I promise." Lauren nodded. "I'm just thinking about all the stuff I still need to do. I'm going to be a mom soon."

"You ever think about giving it up?" Lauren asked.

"At first, I did." Rachel said. "But, I just can't. Not to mention that both families are so attached to her, you know. And, the Glee Club has pretty much adopted the baby as a mascot."

"Actually, I think you're the mascot." Lauren teased. "You know, because you're small and cute." Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the New Directions baby whale." Rachel scoffed.

"I think that would be my title, thank you very much."

"No way." Rachel said. "First of all you would never let anyone get away with calling you anything of the sort, and you are the most confident person in the whole club. Hell, you have Puckerman following you around like a lost puppy."

"He is kinda cute, huh?" Lauren said with a conspiatory smile. Rachel smiled. "I think you're going to be a great mom, by the way."

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asked.

"Because." Lauren said. "I've watched you." Rachel looked at her expectantly. "You sit with your arms wrapped around your stomach. I've seen you talk to it and sing to it." Lauren shook her head. "Kid's already spoiled rotten and it isn't even born yet."

"All the books say she can hear me, and I just like doing it." Rachel said. "Kurt sings to her. And, she always kicks me like she's tapping her foot."

"Probably is." Lauren said smiling.

Just then the rest of the glee club filed into the choir room. Lauren patted Rachel on the knee and moved to sit with Puck. Finn sat down next to her.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said. "I'm fine."

"How'd it go with your Dads yesterday?"

"Good." Rachel said nodding. "Really good. I think we're going to be okay."

"Excellent."

-/-

Rachel was at her locker when the first pain hit. She doubled over and nearly went to her knees. She was breathing hard and holding her stomach. She took two steps in the direction of the nurses office when she felt something wet and sticky running down the insides of her thighs.

"Oh God." Rachel said.

"Rachel?" She looked up to see Artie sitting just the other side of the hallway.

"Artie." Rachel said panting as yet another pain hit. "Call Kurt. My water just broke. I need to get to the office. Ahh."

"Climb on, Rachel." Artie said indicating his own lap.

"But-." Rachel scrunched her nose thinking of the wetness.

"Don't worry about it, Rachel." Artie said. "It won't bother me and I can get you to the office faster this way and you can call Kurt as we go. So, come on."

Rachel nodded sitting on Artie's lap. As he rolled them quickly down the hall, Rachel dialed Kurt's number.

-/-

Kurt was just starting the book work for his French class when his phone buzzed. He looked at his teacher then open his phone.

"Rachel -." He said.

"Kurt." Rachel panted. "My water just broke. Meet me in the nurses office. Hurry."

"What?" Kurt shouted standing up and drawing attention to himself. "I'll be there in five." Kurt gathered his book and papers and stuffed them into his bag. "I have to go - I'm having a baby." He said to his bewildered French teacher as he practically ran out of the room.

-/-

Rachel was lying on one of the beds in the nurses office when Kurt stumbled into the room. He dropped his bag and walked over to Rachel taking her hand.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"It hurts." Rachel said.

"How far apart?"

"About 9 minutes now." A voice said from behind them. Artie looked up from his wristwatch. "I timed it. It's been about 9 minutes."

"She's in a hurry, I guess." Rachel said trying to smile.

"I called Rachel's Dads for her." Artie said. "Do you want me to call yours?"

"Oh, crap." Kurt said pulling out his own phone. "What about the ambulance?"

"An ambulance is on the way." The nurse said.

"Dad." Kurt said nodding. "It's Rachel. Her water broke." He listened. "No, at school. The school nurse says the ambulance is on the way." He paused again. "Okay, we'll see you at the hospital, then."

"She's early, Kurt." Rachel said in a frightened voice. "I'm not due for another three and half weeks." She looked at Kurt biting her lip. "She'll be okay, right?"

"Of course." Kurt said. "You remember how my Dad said I was early. It must run in the family." Rachel nodded eyes swimming now. "Where's that damned ambulance?"

-/-

Burt and Leon were pacing the length of the waiting room nearly running into each other on several occasions. They bumped shoulders for the third time Hiram pulled Leon down into the chair next to him

"Sit down." Hiram said to Leon as he fidgeted in his own chair.

"Can't be still." Leon said. "The baby is early." He took a shaky breath. "What if there is something wrong?"

"Don't think like that." Hiram said. "The baby is just early. A lot of first babies come early. The OB told us that a long time ago."

"Kurt was three weeks early, too." Burt added. "Maybe it runs in families."

"We should be back there right now." Leon said.

"Rachel wanted Kurt with her." Hiram said.

"Carole's on duty, too." Burt said. "She'll let us know what's going on if she can."

"Any news yet?" Finn asked from the door of the waiting room. Burt shook his head.

"We brought coffee." Blaine said holding a carrier from the _Lima Bean_. "And, food."

-/-

"This sucks." Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"I know, Rachel." Kurt said as Rachel gripped his hand harder. "Already?" Rachel nodded. "Okay, breathe. Like the lamaze lady taught us."

Rachel breathed like they practiced. It was a lot harder to focus with all the pain she was feeling, but Kurt was keeping her focused on him and away from the pain. The contraction ended and Rachel took a 'cleansing breath'.

"Oh, God." Rachel said breathing hard. "This really, really sucks."

"Dr. Morganstern's on her way." Kurt said. "She'll administer the epidural when it's time, I guess."

"Right." Rachel licked her lips. "Can I have some more ice chips, please."

Kurt picked up the plastic cup next to the bed and began feeding the ice chips to Rachel.

-/-

Blaine sat opposite of Leon and Hiram. He was drinking out of one of the coffee cups and munching on half of a panini sandwich he'd brought from the _Lima Bean_.

"So, Blaine." Hiram began. "How long have you and Kurt been a couple?"

"Since just before Regionals." Blaine said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand then searching for a napkin.

"So, you were together when this all started?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said wiping his hands off with the napkin he'd fished out of the food bag.

"And, you've stood by him all this time?" Leon said.

"I love him." Blaine said matter of factly. "Why would I leave?"

"Rachel talks about how you and Kurt have all but bought out every baby store in Ohio." Hiram said giving Leon leg a warning squeeze.

"Can't help it." Blaine said smiling. "Kurt and I could be shopping for something completely different and we'll just end up in a baby store."

"Rachel and Kurt did a really good job decorating the nursery." Leon said. "And, I understand the Kurt set up a smaller version at his house."

"Oh, yeah." Blaine said. "Finn and I put most of the furniture and stuff together at both houses. Kurt and I did the painting and stuff. He let Rachel supervise because he didn't want her breathing in all those fumes." Blaine took another bite of sandwich.

"You sound like an expectant father or something." Hiram said smiling.

"I kinda feel like one." Blaine said. "I mean, I know she's not mine, at least not biologically, but she still feels like a part of me or something." He shrugged.

"Kurt's very lucky to have you." Leon said.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Blaine said. "Very lucky."

Just then Kurt appeared at the door. Everyone fell silent, waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Fifteen

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Burt stood up and met Kurt at the center of the room. There were tears in Kurt's eyes. Burt didn't know what that meant. He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Son?" Burt said.

All eyes turned to Kurt. He smiled a little and took a shaky breath.

"It's a boy." Kurt said. "He's - he's perfect."

"A boy." Burt said. "A grandson! Well, all right!"

He yanked Kurt into his arms and let out a loud whooping sound that made Kurt smile wider and tears slip down his face.

"Rachel is fine." Kurt said pulling away from Burt and looking toward Leon and Hiram. "They had me follow the baby to the nursery while they took care of her. She'll be moved to a room in about an hour or so." He looked at Burt and gave his father a watery smile. "I held him, Dad. My son. He looks like, well, he has Rachel's nose and my eyes and chin and, he's just so beautiful."

"What about a name?" Leon asked. "Rachel never said if you had decided on one."

"Well, when you meet him," Kurt said, "we'll tell you his name. For now, you'll just have to wait."

-/-

Rachel woke up about an hour or so later as she was being moved from recovery to a private room.

"Well, hello there." The nurse to her right said when she saw Rachel's eyes open. "I'm Cherlyn, your nurse. We're moving you to your room now. There isn't anything to worry about."

"My baby?" Rachel said.

"He's in the nursery." Cherlyn explained. "He's a little early, so we have him isolated until we are sure that he's going to be okay."

"Kurt?" Rachel said.

"Your husband went to the waiting room to tell the family." Cherlyn smiled kindly. "Would you like me to go get him for you?"

"Yes, please." Rachel said not registering the 'husband' comment.

"Okay. Once we have you settled in your room, I'll go get him myself." She smiled.

"Thank you."

-/-

"You want to see my son?" Kurt said smiling.

"Damn straight." Burt said.

"Come on." Kurt said. "All of you. He's in the nursery."

They all followed Kurt down the hall. A nurse checked Kurt's wristband and then allowed him to lead his party to the nursery window.

"That's him." Kurt said pointing to basinette near the back of the room. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Kendal Berry Hummel.

"Oh my." Hiram said his hand going to his mouth.

"He's so small." Leon said.

"He's about three and a half weeks early according to the doctor's calculations." Kurt said. "But, he's healthy. The doctor wanted to isolate him for a little while just to be safe." He shrugged. "They're going to observe him overnight."

"Do the doctors expect any problems?" Leon asked.

"Nope." Kurt said. "He and Rachel should be ready to go home tomorrow."

"He looks a lot like you, Kurt." Blaine said placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "He is beautiful."

"Kendal?" Hiram asked.

"It was mostly Rachel's idea." Kurt said. "Something unique without being ridiculous." He turned back toward the window. "It's Celtic. It means Bright Valley."

"I like it." Burt said.

"He's beautiful, Kurt, just beautiful." Carole said tearfully.

"Wow, bro." Finn said. "Just, wow."

"And is Berry-Hummel is last name?" Hiram asked.

"Berry is his middle name." Kurt said. "That was Rachel's idea, too. She wanted him to have my last name, but she also wanted him to be a Berry. It made sense."

"Mr. Hummel?" A nurse asked.

"Yes." Kurt and Burt said at the same time.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"That's me." Kurt said.

"Your wife is asking for you."

"Wife?" Burt said furrowing his brow.

"I assume you're talking about Rachel Berry?" Kurt confirmed.

"Yes." The nurse nodded.

"What's that all about." Hiram asked.

Kurt shrugged as he followed the nurse out the door and down the hallway. "Wife." Kurt scoffed under his breath.

-/-

Rachel was dozing when she heard the door to her room open. She sat up a little and saw Kurt standing at the side of her bed.

"Hey." Kurt said softly.

"Hey." Rachel said sleepily.

"You doing okay?" Kurt said brushing hair out of Rachel's face with his finger tips.

"Tired. Sore." Rachel said. "Kendal's okay?"

"He's fine." Kurt said. "I took the family in to see him. They ooh'd and aah'd a lot. They think he's beautiful just like I do."

"Did someone call you my husband?" Rachel asked. "I kinda thought I heard it, but I'm not so sure."

"Yeah." Kurt chuckled. "Apparently we bicker like an old married couple."

"My Dads?"

"They'll be in in a minute." Kurt said. "I think you need to rest, though. So, they're going to come in and visit for a few minutes and then head home. I'm going to take care of Kendal tonight so you can sleep."

"But, I'm supposed to nurse him." Rachel countered. "The first few days are really important."

"You can still nurse him if you want to." Kurt said. "But, I'll stay up with him if he needs it."

"You know you would make a pretty great husband." Rachel teased.

"Or wife depending on who you talk to." Kurt smiled.

"Knock. Knock." Kurt and Rachel looked up to see Hiram and Leon at the door.

"Come on in." Kurt said waving them into the room.

"Oh, Baby." Leon said pulling Rachel into his arms. "Kendal is so beautiful. He's perfect."

"How are you doing, Sweetheart?" Hiram asked moving past his husband to hold Rachel as well.

"Pretty exhausted." Rachel said he eyes growing heavier and heavier.

"I imagine." Leon smirked. "Nothing would tire me out quicker than pushing something that size out of my body."

"We just wanted to see you and give you a big hug and then Kurt is kicking us out." Hiram said winking at Kurt. "You get some rest and we'll be back tomorrow to get you ready to come home. Okay?" Rachel nodded.

"You take good care of our baby, okay?" Hiram said turning toward Kurt. Kurt nodded and then Hiram pulled him into a hug as well.

Shortly after they had left, Kurt heard a voice from the door again.

"Hey, Mom and Dad." The nurse called as she slowly entered the room. "Dinner time."

"Rachel, Kendal's here." Rachel roused herself and looked around.

The nurse helped place the baby in Rachel's arms. Tears had already began to pool in her eyes. Kurt smiled down at them tears tracking down his face once again.

"So, there you are." Rachel said. "I was beginning to think you were a dream or something." She pulled Kurt down on the side of the bed. "This is Daddy, Kendal. He and I love you very much."

"Do you want me to wait outside while you feed him?" Kurt offered.

"Only if you're uncomfortable." Rachel said. "I mean, I'll have to do this at home, too, and we'll have to get used to it."

"Okay." Kurt shrugged and decided to stay.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Title:**_ From Bad To Worse . . .

_**Chapter:**_ Epilogue

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Kurt and Rachel wake up in the same bed together. Yes, you read that right, _Kurt_ and _Rachel_ wake up in bed together. WTF happened last night?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ This evil little story comes from the mind of Frank. For those of you who are unfamiliar with "Donnie Darko", Google 'Frank the Bunny', and you will see what lives in my head and, on occasion, forces me to write evil fanfiction. This story is no exception. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**EPILOGUE**

Kurt sat on the couch watching TV with Blaine as Kendal slept close by in his travel crib. Kendal would be a year old in a little over a week and, true to form, Kurt wanted to have a major celebration.

"He's only a year old, Kurt." Blaine said as Kurt outlined the party he had planned. "He won't even remember it. Do you really need all this planning?"

"It isn't for Kendal." Kurt scoffed. "It's for, well, us really. The family." He looked at his list again. "Which reminds me, what about your Mom and Dad?"

"My Mom and Dad?" Blaine asked stunned. "You want my parents to be here?"

"Sure." Kurt asked non-plussed. "Why not?"

"I'm not exactly related to Kendal, Kurt, neither are my parents." Blaine shrugged.

"Of course you're related to Kendal." Kurt said surprised. "You're with me, so you're like his other dad."

Kurt said it so matter of factly that he didn't realize the impact his words had on the other boy. Blaine stared at Kurt for a second or two before Kurt noticed how still his boyfriend had become.

"Really?" Blaine said causing Kurt to look up from the list.

"What?"

"Is that how you really feel?" Blaine asked his voice a little shaky.

"Of course." Kurt said looking more closely at Blaine now. "Rachel even refers to you as Kendal's other father. You didn't know that?" Blaine shook his head not trusting his voice. "So, that makes your parents like another set of grandparents. They should be involved if they want to be. And, judging by the way they are always asking about Kendal and the way your mother is with Kendal whenever we come visit you, I'd say they already consider themselves his honorary grandparents." Kurt shurgged and smiled. "Why not make it official?"

"Well, okay then." Blaine said a huge smile on his face. "I'll give them a call."

"Perfect." Kurt said his eyes moving from the sleeping form of his son then back to his mile long list of things to do.

-/-

Rachel and Finn sat across from each other talking and laughing as they enjoyed their evening alone. Kurt had surprised her with a night off so Finn could take her out to dinner.

"Are you enjoying your night off?" Finn asked around a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Yeah." Rachel said. "You and Kurt spoil me so much. A girl could get used to this, you know?"

"So, Kendal'll be a year old soon, huh?" Finn said. "Seems like yesterday that you were -."

"Drugged and unwittingly had sex with your brother." Rachel teased.

"Yuck." Finn said with a nervous chuckle. "I was going to say, it seems like just yesterday that you had him."

"Yeah." Rachel said. "Time flies."

"Kurt has been planning this party for like a month." Finn said smiling. "Everyone is invited. The backyard is going to be filled to capacity."

"Well, Kurt does tend toward the overboard." Rachel said smiling. "One child, two dramas queens, Kendal will no doubt be something else when he gets older."

"He's something else already." Finn said. "I think he was trying to say my name yesterday. It came out Fig, but at least it's a start."

"Oh, and he's all about _Mama_." Rachel said. "Makes me want to change my name sometimes."

"And, the way he just got up and walked on his own." Finn said. "I'm surprised he isn't doing dance moves already."

"You know, you have been really great since, well, since even before I knew I was pregnant." Rachel said. "You really stepped up and helped Kurt and I when we really needed it." Finn blushed and looked down at the table. "You were even the voice of reason when it finally came to the point that we had to tell the parents." Rachel looked down at her hands folded in her lap and then back to Finn. "I don't know if I thanked you properly for everything. So, thank you, Finn."

"You're welcome." Finn said shyly. "At first it was about just Kurt, you know, he's my brother and I felt like I let him down." Rachel nodded. "But, then, there was you and when you found out you were pregnant, then it was about protecting you as well as protecting Kurt and then, you know, protecting the baby. It was like it was what I was supposed to do."

"Like a hero." Rachel said.

"You know it was all the baby stuff that was the last straw for me and Quinn." Finn said. "I don't know if I ever told you." Rachel knitted her brow shaking her head. "I was supposed to go out with Quinn the day you went into labor. We were going to talk. But, you know, I just knew I had to be there, right?" Rachel nodded, a little confused. "Quinn told me that I shouldn't have to worry about it because the baby wasn't mine and that Kurt was a big boy and you were a big girl and you could take care of yourselves." Finn shook his head. "That wasn't why I had to be there. I had to be there to protect all of you. To support you. To love you."

"Love me?" Rachel blushed. "So, you still love me?"

"I don't think I ever stopped." Finn said putting his hand over Rachel's. "And, no matter what you decide to do for college, or for the baby, I want to be a part of that."

"How?" Rachel asked.

"I know that you and Kurt and Blaine are still planning to move to New York." Rachel nodded. "Well, I want to come, too." He looked hopefully at Rachel. "Even if I don't go to college full time, or at all, I want to be there. I want to help you every step of the way. From watching Kendal when you need to work or go to class, to encouraging you and taking you to auditions and stuff."

"But, don't you want to go to college, too?" Rachel said.

"I can always take classes in my spare time." Finn asserted. "I'll still get a degree. It may take longer, but who cares. I'll be where I want to be."

"Oh, Finn." Rachel said. "What do your Mom and Burt think of this?"

"I don't know." Finn admitted. "I just decided it right this minute." Rachel laughed. "Doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too, Finn." Rachel said squeezing Finn's hand with her own.

-/-

"I'm just glad Kurt decided against the clown." Puck said as he stood in the Hummel-Hudson backyard. "I hate clowns. They just freak me out." Lauren patted his hand comfortingly.

"I wouldn't have minded a jumping castle, though." Sam said off-handedly. "I love those things." Puck shrugged and they headed off to the food table.

"Good thing we planned for about thirty kids." Burt said to Carole as he watched the boys dig into the food. "We would have run out of food the first half an hour." Carole laughed.

Kendal sat on Rachel's lap in the middle of the party. Kurt was sitting next to them with Blaine beside him. Kendal was more than happy to be the center of attention. Something that Rachel jokingly blamed on Kurt and vise versa. He'd opened up all his gifts and was currently playing with one of the bows.

"Okay, little man." Rachel said signaling Blaine. "Cake time." Blaine disappeared into the house.

Kendal's cake was small, decorated with Disney characters and had a single candle in the center. Blaine came from the sliding door with cake in hand candle lighted and ready to go.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday Dear Kendal_

_Happy Birthday to you._

Kendal looked up at Rachel fearfully as everyone around him joined in on the song. She just smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay, Sweetie." Rachel whispered. "It's your birthday and this is your cake and you get to make a wish and blow out the candle." Kendal rubbed his eye and looked back at the table.

"Dada." Kendal said loudly looking over at Kurt now. Kurt took the tot's hand and smiled.

"Are you ready to blow your candle out, Munchkin?" Kurt smiled as Kendal tried to push his fingers into Kurt's mouth. "Okay, ready. One. Two. Three." Kurt and Rachel blew together and blew out Kendal's candle. "Yay!" Kurt shouted along with the crowd. "Now, your wish will come true."

Once Kendal realized that the small cake was all his, he dived in with both hands. Before it was over her had smeared cake over most of his face, hands and clothes. He'd even managed to get frosting on Rachel's ear and on the side of Kurt's mouth.

"Okay, Messy Man." Rachel said. "You need a bath and then off to bed with you." Rachel started toward the door to the house. "Say good night to everyone." Everyone called good night as Rachel waved Kendal's hand at everyone. "Good night from Kendal." Rachel called as she disappeared into the house.

"I'll see if she needs a hand." Finn said following shortly after. Kurt smiled after his brother.

"Good party." Blaine said as he moved in behind Kurt wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Yeah." Kurt said. "I think everyone's having fun." Blaine chuckled a little as Kurt turned around. "What?"

"Hold still." Blaine said as he licked the frosting off of Kurt's face.

"Blaine." Kurt said flusstered. "We're in public. My parents are sitting right there, for crying out loud." He pointed in the direction of Burt and Carole who were laughing and trying very hard not to stare at them.

"Your face tastes awesome." Blaine said causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Idiot." Kurt teased. Blaine just beamed.

-/-

The End.

**After Notes**: Well, that's all folks. I hope you have liked what you have read. I may revisit this 'verse in the future. I haven't decided.

I do have other Glee stories in the works and a couple from other fandoms as well (**Castle** and **Supernatural** to be specific), so I'd love you to check those stories out, too. **Favorite Author **me and you will see all my stuff and be updated on when I have new stories. Now that I have got my sea legs back on fiction, I will post other stories a lot more often.

Thanks for reading and anyone who sent me a review. (Reviews equal love.) :)

Until next time . . .

-/-


End file.
